Destinos Cruzados
by Lady Morgana Le Fey
Summary: Ele é um office boy humilde e ela, uma estudante de música milionária. A vida os pôs em lados opostos, mas o destino farão com que descubram juntos o mais puro dos sentimentos.
1. A princesa e o Plebeu

****_Olá a todos!_

_Esta fanfic está baseada em Romeu e Julieta e também no filme A música do Coração._

_Estou escrevendo com muito carinho, espero que vocês gostem e comentem! _

_Ela não tem nenhum objetivo que não seja entreter e fazer rir e chorar! hehehe_

_Beijos a todos e boa leitura!  
_

**o.O.o**

**Destinos Cruzados**

**o.O.o**

**Capítulo I**

**A princesa e o plebeu**

_...v...V...v... Berlim, Alemanha ...v...V...v..._

Ele corria veloz pelas ruas bem asfaltadas das rodovias alemãs. O casaco grosso, negro, próprio para motoqueiro, o vestia explendidamente. O capacete, também escuro, cobria seus rebeldes cabelos azuis e suas mãos, ocultas em grossas luvas de couro, das quais os dedos estavam a mostra, seguravam firme a direção de sua Triumph Tiger 800, toda preta, que havia comprado com seu último salário de office boy.

Parou em um semáforo vermelho e olhou para os lados. Era uma manhã agitada de quinta e o outono alemão, sempre fresco e gélido, com temperaturas rondando os 5 graus, tornava sua rotina absolutamente refrescante e congelante, vale ressaltar. Quando o semáforo abriu, pisou fundo no acelerador e ganhou novamente velocidade, deixando milhões de carros para trás ao buscar as frestas por entre os veículos, arrancando alguns palavrões de motoristas estressados por chegar em seu trabalho. Virando a mão para trás, soltando por um instante a direção, levantou o dedo médio e virou em uma esquina.

Chegou diante de uma empresa de encomendas pertecente ao correio alemão. Seu trabalho era entregar pacotes, caixas ou qualquer outra correspondência que não se assemelhasse a uma carta. Parou a moto, desligou o motor e ainda sentado sobre ela, retirou o capacete e sacudiu os cabelos, recebendo alguns olhares femininos que por ali passavam, sorriu cínico.

- Ainda vivo, Amamiya? - perguntou um rapaz, em alemão, que saia naquele momento do prédio, onde devia entrar, carregando alguma encomenda - Qualquer dia desses você ainda se mata por correr tanto, sabe que o Herr não gosta disso!

- E do que é que ele gosta? - perguntou Ikki, descendo da moto e prendendo-a com um cadeado que havia retirado de debaixo do assento. - Foi por isso que meu amigo, que me conseguiu esse trampo aqui, disse que o Herr Fischer é um bom alemão! Além disso, eu acho que acreditar na sobrevivência faz a gente sobreviver! Não tenho medo da morte!

- Pois eu sim, por isso vou andando antes que o "Keiser" me encontre aqui. Disse que não queria ver minha cara até o fim do dia e ainda tenho longas horas de entregas hoje! Como pedi uma folga semana passada, terei de fazer hora extra por três dias seguidos! - disse o companheiro, subindo em sua própria moto.

Ikki entrou no edifício e se encaminhou á parte de distribuição, onde lhe era entregue os pertences e seus devidos endereços para serem corretamente entregues aos seus donos. Chegou em um longo balcão, na altura da sua cintura e apoiando-se nele, abrindo um sorriso sarcástico e sensual nos seus lábios finos, saudou a garota que era responsável pela catalogação e separação das enconmendas que chegavam. Helga suspirou forte ao vê-lo aproximar-se.

- Guten Morgen, princesa*! - disse Ikki, em seu alemão razoável - Dormiu bem essa noite?

- Você sabe que não! - repondeu ela, dando uma de inconquistável - Sempre tenho pesadelos quando você resolve me dar uma carona na sua moto!

- Não gostou da adrenalina? - Ikki recebendo uma folha com alguns endereços e olhando ao lado algumas caixas - E olha que isso é em cima de uma moto.. - passando os olhos pelo papel - Você não sabe o que eu faço em cima de uma mulher! - olhou-a cínico.

- Você é um tarado! - Helga quase engasga pela resposta - Não sei porque eu ainda escuto o que você tem a dizer! - organizando algumas caixas.

- Quando vai aceitar sair comigo? - perguntou ele, com carinha de me dá.

- Você nunca me convidou para sair, Amamiya!

- Isso é algo que podemos resolver!

- E o que o leva a crer que eu aceitaria sair com você? - ela se debruça sobre o balcão, encarando-o por detrás de seus óculos de grau. - Você é de leão e eu sou de Peixes. Temos signos completamente incompatíveis, isso nunca daria certo!

- A astrologia sempre diz coisas genéricas, somos nós quem a preenchemos com nossa imaginação! - respondeu ele.

- Por que não vai trabalhar e me deixa em paz? - ela sorri sarcástica.

- Vocês alemães e sua conhecida delicadeza! - ironiza ele - Já estou indo, mas me deve uma saída, eu sempre cobro as minhas dívidas!

A loira ofereceu-lhe o dedo médio, sorrindo com cinismo e ele, também sorrindo, dá as costas, agarra um imenso pacote e sai para as ruas movimentadas da capital alemã.

**o.O.o Em outro ponto da cidade o.O.o**

Uma família estava sentada á mesa de uma luxuosa mansão, tomando o café da manhã. O patriarca, com seus cabelos negros, bem penteados e cortados militarmente, tomava seu assento á cabeceira, mostrando sua autoridade sobre a família. A mãe, de cabelos loiros e olhos negros, sentava á sua direita e sorvia delicadamente seu chá, enquanto folheava o jornal matutino e diante dela, com feições impassíveis, estava uma garota, no auge de seus 16 anos de idade, cabelos longos e negros, a pele pálida e os olhos de uma escuridão violácea. O silêncio reinava em todo ambiente.

- Como está indo o conservatório? - perguntou de repente a voz severa de seu pai - Falei com seu professor, disse que suas notas estão excelentes e que, este semestre, até poderia entrar em disciplinas extras, para adiantar melhor seus estudos.

- Se falou com meu professor, por que me pergunta como estou na escola de música? - indagou, levantando os olhos ao pai, com um sorriso algo irônico no rosto.

- Falo com ele porque se dependesse de você, não saberia nem o seu nome! Além disso, me preocupo com seu futuro, não pode disperdiçar o talento que tem, toca harpa divinamente e quero que saia uma musicista clássica profissional. Está estudando no mais conceituado coservatório de toda Europa. Ali estudaram Bethoveen, Wagner, Bach, entre outros.

- Deveria sentir-me feliz por isso? - ficando séria - Afinal de contas, este é um sonho seu, papai, não fui eu quem o escolhi para mim! Queria estudar teatro, não música.

- Teatro! - Herr Heinstein abriu um sorriso sarcástico - Quem quer estudar teatro? Por acaso você quer morrer de fome, terminar seus dias em cima de um palco sujo, quando não nos braços de um qualquer que não tem onde cair morto!

- Eu estaria feliz!

- Você não sabe o que é a felicidade, fedelha! - disse o pai, asperamente - Pago caro para que tenha a melhor educação e é assim que me agradece? Quantas não queriam estar no seu lugar?

- Querido... - a mãe tentou acalmá-lo - Será que não podemos ter uma hora em família na qual estejamos em paz? Todos os dias é a mesma coisa, a mesma discussão... - apertou o canto dos olhos com os dedos - Por que não deixou que essa tola estudasse o que quisesse? Ao menos teríamos paz!

- Porque esta tola é minha filha e não permitirei que manche o bom nome da nossa família!

- Vocês não têm o direito de escolher a minha vida! - disse Pandora, lívida por falarem dela como se não estivesse ali - Sou eu quem vou vivê-la, tenho direito a tomar minhas decisões!

- Não quando suas decisões põe em risco a reputação de seus pais! - volveu-lhe o pai - Você vai terminar o conservatório, vai ser harpista profissional e depois fará o que quiser da sua vida. Até lá, fará o que eu mandar!

Pandora bufou, apertou com força o guardanapo na mão e com lágrimas nos olhos, levantou desastradamente da mesa, quase derrubando a cadeira, e precipitou-se para as escadas, subindo rapidamente e trancando-se em seu quarto. Annett, com um fundo suspiro, atirou em cima da mesa o guardanapo que usara, com uma pose de tédio e levantou-se.

- Aonde vai? - perguntou Martin, tomando do seu café.

- Ao salão de beleza! Esta briga me fez perder a fome! - e retirou-se.

No quarto Pandora se havia jogado sobre a imensa cama, muito bem arrumada, e chorava convulsivamente. As suas costas, cobertas pelo longo cabelo, sacudia-se pelo pranto inconformado. Naquele momento, a ama da família, uma senhora branca, de cabelos loiros já pintados de branco, entrou com cuidado e foi até ela. Havia escutado a briga, como acontecia todos os dias.

- Mädchen*... - chamou - Vamos, menina, não fique assim, chorar não vai adiantar nada, tem que reagir! - acariciava-lhe nos cabelos - Levante-se dessa cama, vai perder a hora no conservatório!

- Não quero mais ir ao conservatório! Não quero mais ver o noivo que meu pai me arranjou, não quero mais viver, Helga! - dizia com a cabeça enfiada no travesseiro.

- E você acha que desafiar o seu pai é o melhor caminho? Escute a voz da experiência. Faça o que o seu pai manda, cinco anos passam rápidos, será livre e poderá fazer o que quiser!

Pandora sentara-se, enxugando as lágrimas que caiam. Helga a olhou com um sorriso. Tinha-a visto nascer, a queria como uma filha, a filha que nunca tivera.

- Não o faça zangar-se mais, é capaz de mandá-la a um colégio interno!

- Não é justo que decida minha vida... - Pandora indignada.

- Ele só quer o melhor para você, Schatz*, aproveite as oportunidades que a vida lhe dá, tem tudo o que quer Pandora, vive como uma rainha, muitas queriam ter ao menos metade do que você tem!

- De que adianta ter tanto se não posso decidir nada, nem sequer a roupa que visto! - falou ela, baixando a cabeça.

- Não o desafie, querida, e verá que logo logo estará fora dessa casa!

Ela rendeu-se e deitando-se com a cabeça no colo da senhora, deixou-se acariciar. Helga começou a cantar-lhe uma canção que lhe costumava cantar quando era só uma menina.

- Já decidiu o que vai vestir hoje? - perguntou de repente.

- O que terá hoje de especial para que me vista diferente?

- Não me diga que esqueceu? Hoje seu noivo vem jantar aqui, precisa está linda, não precisará esforço para isso!

- Não desafiar meu pai também inclui casar-me com este inglês arrogante? - Pandora a olhou, ainda deitada em seu colo.

- O Radamanthys é um rapaz belíssimo e um exímio pianista, apesar de só ter 23 anos! Formam um belo casal e...

- Mas eu não o amo! Não quero me casar com ele, Helga!

- Depois pensamos nisso, agora vou descer, que devem estar me amaldiçoando na cozinha!

Helga beijou-lhe nos cabelos e saiu, deixando a garota com seus pensamentos.

**o.O.o **

Ela o viu do outro lado da pequena biblioteca, o dia tomado pelo ar frio não conseguia atrapalhar o aconchego do ambiente. O rosto amorenado, com seus belos olhos azuis, se iluminou com um sorriso cínico e desejoso. Ikki ergueu um pacote, que devia ser entregue ali.

- Você veio! - exlamou ela, indo ao seu encontro e recebendo o embrulho, que logo foi abandonado em cima de uma mesa qualquer.

- Um pausa no meu atarefado dia para dar um beijo na garota mais linda de toda Berlim! - disse Ikki, recebendo-a em seus braços, uma mochila enorme nas costas e beijando-a ardentemente.

Cecile trabalhava numa livraria mediana, tinha 20 anos e era loira, com belos olhos azuis. Havia conhecido Ikki durante uma entrega e ele, sem meios termos, a havia convidado para sair. A partir dessa noite, se viam sempre, ainda que o rapaz nunca a tivesse pedido legalmente em namoro.

Ela se moveu até ele como que hipnotizada, atraída pelo ardor que existia no olhar do rapaz. Desejava-o desesperadamente e assim que ficou o bastante perto para ser tocada, Ikki a puxou para si.

Fazia dias que ele não a buscava, havia esperado muito tempo, mas sabia que valia a pena. A boca de Ikki tomou a dela, os lábios quentes e vibrantes. Ela estremeceu e resolveu afastar-se.

- Estou na minha hora de trabalho! - disse corada.

- Bem, se é assim, a deixarei trabalhar! - afastando-se dela e se dirigindo a porta.

- Me liga mais tarde? - gritou a garota, mas ele não a havia escutado. Cecile suspirou e voltou sua atenção á uma cliente que entrava.

Na rua, Ikki entrou numa casa vizinha, entregou o pacote correspondente e saiu, subindo na moto e acelerando. Estava quase na hora do almoço, resolveu parar e comer algo antes de continuar. Se seguisse dali ao próximo endereço, com certeza passaria direto e seria outra jornada sem nada no estômago.

Deteve a moto diante de uma pequena lanchonete, onde quase todos os office boys que conhecia costumava frequentar. Saudou com um aceno a dona do estabelecimento e buscou uma mesa ao final do corredor. Sentou-se e recebendo uma cerveja da garçonete, abriu-a e pôs-se a tomá-la tranquilamente.

- Amamiya, posso sentar com você?

Era seu companheiro de trabalho, com quem havia cruzado pela manhã. Ikki sorriu e indicou-lhe a cadeira adiante.

- Claro, vai ser bom ter companhia para almoçar!

O rapaz sentou-se e fez um gesto pedindo outra cerveja.

- Então, como está o seu dia? - perguntou o alemão.

- Irritante, como sempre! - respondeu Ikki, com um suspiro - Não vejo a hora de juntar dinheiro suficiente e voltar para o meu país!

- Pensei que quisesse fazer vida aqui, na Alemanha, ou ao menos em algum país da Europa!

- Não, nunca tive esse plano. Meu pensamento sempre foi: trabalhar, enviar dinheiro ao meu irmão e á minha mãe, no Japão, juntar dinheiro aqui e ir embora! Gosto da Europa, mas sinto falta da minha família!

- Eu imagino, são estilos de vida muito diferentes! - Johann abriu sua cerveja e tomou um grande gole. - Você tem esposa no Japão?

- Não! - Ikki respondeu, sorrindo pela pergunta - Nem noiva nem nada do tipo, sou livre, solteiro e feliz!

- Você tem sorte. Uma esposa acaba com um homem. Desde que me casei, a única coisa que faço é trabalhar. E depois que nasceu minha filha, minha vida acabou de vez!

- Casamento e filhos são projetos que não tenho para mim, ao menos agora! Quero aproveitar bem minha juventude, conhecer muitas garotas, e depois... Sempre tem um chinelo velho para um pé cansado!

- Achei que estava saindo com a aquela loirinha da livraria!

- Estou saindo, nada sério! E acho que já saí demais, está na hora de cortar antes que ela pense em algo a mais... Sabe como são as mulheres! A gente dá um dedo, querem a mão inteira, isso quando não levam teu braço.

A garçonete trouxe dois pratos com o menu do dia e pôs cada um diante de um dos homens. Ambos, esfomeados, começaram a atacar a salsicha com avidez.

- Não sei como você conseguem comer isso quase todos os dias! - reclamou Ikki, colocando um pedaço de linguiça na boca - Terei de fazer uma limpeza estomacal quando chegar em Tóquio de novo!

- Prefere comer peixe cru? - Johann ergueu uma sobrancelha - Não tem nada mais asqueroso!

- Comida leve e saudável, por isso vivemos muito!

- Pois se eu dependesse de comer peixe cru para viver mais, preferia morrer jovem, não troco o Strudel da minha esposa por nada deste mundo!

Ao terminarem a refeição, Ikki olha o relógio, havia perdido a hora. Necessitava fazer mais dez entregas antes das quatro da tarde e entregar os relatórios. Limpou a boca, tomou o resto da cerveja, levantou-se e despedindo-se do amigo, saiu apressado pela porta. Ligou a moto e deu a partida. Teria uma longa tarde ainda de trabalho.

**o.O.o Á noite o.O.o**

A casa estava impecavelmente limpa e iluminada para o jantar no qual receberiam o noivo da filha, um inglês, filho d eum amigo seu, um magnata do petróleo e um dos mais grandes apostadores da bolsa. Músico formado, pianista conhecido e aplaudido por toda Europa, Radamanthys McKenitt era o genro perfeito. Bonito, rico, bem colocado, formado... O que mais a sua filha poderia pedir? Ele fora bom o bastante de não fazê-la casar com um velho, como no seu tempo!

Herr Heinstein fumava tranquilamente o seu charuto, sentado na sala de visitas. No andar de cima, Annett terminava de dar os últimos retoques nos seus cabelos claros diante do espelho. Estava impecável, com um vestido azul royal, ao corpo, que lhe destacava inda mais a pele branca.

No quarto ao lado, sentada na cama, ainda com a mesma roupa da manhã, uma garota estava perdida em conjecturas. Tinha vontade de gritar, de correr dali, de morrer, mas sabia qual era seu dever. Descer, sorrir, receber os convidados e fingir, como sempre fazia, como todos faziam. Não queria fingir que vivia, era deprimente, suspirou, tapando os olhos com as mãos.

- Ainda assim? - a voz de Annett soou no quarto, havia aberto a porta e encontrara a filha daquele jeito - Seu noivo e seus sogros já devem está chegando e você nem sequer tomou banho, Pandora Kirsten Heinstein?

Pandora olhou-a. Sua nmãe só a chamava pelo nome completo quando estava irritada.

- Levante-se dessa cama imediatamente e vá para o banheiro!

- Não quero ir a esse jantar, mutti! - disse ela, muito séria. - Diga que eu estou doente, mas por favor, não me obrigue a descer!

- Pandora, já falamos disso mil vezes, você vai casar com este rapaz, quer seja por bem ou por mal! - disse Annett, com a voz alterada. - Não qiero mais ouvir uma única palavra sobre isso, está me causando olheiras!

- O que está acontecendo aqui?

O senhor Heinstein, que havia subido ao quarto, escutando ruido no dormitório da filha, resolveu ir até lá e pôr ordem na discussão entre mãe e filha. As duas jamais se haviam entendido.

- Essa sua filha... - indicou Annett - Não quer descer ao jantar, não quer nem ouvir falar desse casamento! Devia fazer essa idiota casar com o túmulo!

- Como assim não quer? - Martin franziu o cenho, olhando a filha - Encontro um cavalheiro, bonito e rico, para que se case e é assim que me agradece? Fazendo-me a desfeita de não comparecer ao jantar oficial?

- Vatti... - ela juntou as mãos, como implorando - Por favor, não me obrigue a isso, eu estudo o que o senhor quiser, mas não me condene a um casamento sem amor!

- Amor? - Annett quase perdeu o controle - Não existe amor, criatura, isso é coisa de novela, de cinema, na vida real não é assim!

- Sua mãe está certa, tochter*, acha que nos casamos apaixonados? Não! Quando casamos não morríamos de amor um pelo outro, mas era o certo e por isso o fizemos!

- Este jovem será um bom marido, um bom pai para os teus filhos, te dará uma vida de rainha, vestidos, jóias, isso é o que conta, não é amor, não! Amor não enche barriga! - dizia Annett.

- Eu agradeço pela preocupação de vocês em querer encontrar-me algu[em bom para mim, mas devo dizer que não me casarei com este homem nem com qualeur outro que vocês julguem ser o certo! - disse Pandora, levantando-se - Vocês são todos uma mentira!

- Pois vai casar! - prorrompeu Herr Heinstein com autoridade e um grito feroz - Vai casar nem que eu tenha de lavá-la amarrada até a igreja! Prepare seu lindo sorriso para esta noite e desça, eu te dou 5 minutos para estar impecável no andar de baixo!

E dizendo isso, saiu, batendo a porta com ferocidade. Naquele momento, Helga entra, timidamente, no ambiente carregado.

- Mandou-me chamar, senhora?

- Sim, Helga, ajude minha filha a vestir-se e a carregue para baixo! - deu as costas e abriu a porta, mas antes de sair, Pandora a interceptou.

- Mutti, bitte, fique do meu lado, não me obrigue!

- Faça como quiser, não direi uma só palavra quanto a isso! - respondeu de costas, saindo e fechando a porta.

- Helga, me ajude! - Pandora ajoelhou-se diante da ama - Faça alguma coisa, por favor!

- Venha, vamos tomar banho, prepararei a água na banheira! - disse a ama - Mas se você quiser mesmo um conselho meu...

- Quero! Quero que me diga exatamente o que fazer! - seguindo-a até o cômodo de banho.

- Pois então eu direi. - Helga a olhou, seriamente - Desça nesse jantar, receba seu noivo e aceite seu pedido de casamento!

**o.O.o Continua o.O.o**


	2. O jantar

**o.O.o**

**Destinos Cruzados**

**o.O.o**

**Capítulo II**

**O jantar**

O dia esteve absolutamente frio. O outono chegara com tudo na capital alemã. Ikki Amamiya, um imigrante japonês, com uma mochila nas costas, sua calça jeans escura, tênis esportivos, camisa negra de mangas compridas e o seu casaco de couro negro, dirigia com seu conhecido gênio, pelas avenidas tulmutuadas de Berlim. Tudo parecia conspirar contra ele nequele início de noite**.**

Havia acabado de largar o serviço depois de fazer mais de 30 entregas em menos de sete horas de trabalho. Estava exausto e todo seu corpo pedia um bom banho quente e um bom prato de sopa. Havia passado no banco, depositara algum dinheiro ao seu irmão mais novo e decidiu parar para encher o tanque da moto, uma vez que no dia seguinte teria de sair quase de madrugada para um serviço extra.

Parou o veículo num posto de gasolina. Desceu e agarrou a bomba, mas quando tentou usá-la, deu-se conta que a mesma era curta demais e não chegava até a sua motocicleta.

- Porcaria! - Bufou. - Não entendo porque as fazem tão curtas!

Olhou para os lados, estava realmente cheio. Era a hora em que todos deixavam seus serviços e voltavam, estressados, para casa. Ikki suspirou fundo, contando até dez, até que olhando para o lado, viu um homem parado e decidiu arriscar.

- Amigo! – chamou o senhor, que estava defronte da outra bomba, cujo carro interceptava a sua moto esportiva. – Pode puxar seu carro mais pra frente, para eu poder...- fez um gesto com a mangueira na mão, indicando o que queria fazer.

- Só um segundo, filho! – pediu o velhinho.

- Tudo bem! – contando até 10 de novo. – Eu espero!

O jovem pôs a mangueira em seu antigo lugar e voltou a subir em sua moto.

_10 minutos depois_

O velhinho voltou a cruzar os braços pela terceira vez e esperar, pacientemente, que o seu tanque enchesse. Depois caminhou, tranquilamente, dando a volta no carro, até o capô e o abriu. Munindo-se de uma flanela, começou a limpar, pacientemente, as partes interiores do automóvel.

Sentado sobre sua moto, apoiado no capacete, com cara de tédio e de quem mataria o primeiro que lhe aparecesse na frente, um oriental se desesperava. Buzinou uma vez...duas...três...O velhinho parecia não escutá-lo. Balançou a cabeça negativamente e gritou.

- Senhor, isso é um carro, não é um foguete! Dá pra andar mais depressa, necessito chegar em casa ou a patroa vai me matar! - mentiu.

O senhor deu de ombros, não fazendo caso da cara de poucos amigos do rapaz. Retirando uma peça de dentro, olhou-a com bastante cuidado, enfiando-a na cara e aproximando-se do jovem, que tinha vontade de xingá-lo até a última geração, apesar da idade. Perguntou:

- Filho, você acha que isso está meio vazio? – era o conducto de óleo do carro.

O jovem de rebeldes cabelos azuis o encarou com um olhar feroz.

- Sim! – respondeu seco – Está meio vazio!

- Pois eu acho que está meio cheio, sabia!

Balbuciou o velhinho, caminhando com dificuldade de volta ao carro. Ikki fechou as mãos, apertando o capacete como se fosse o pescoço de alguém. O velho recolocou a peça e fechou o capô.

- Já não era sem tempo! – gritou o rapaz, ligando a moto e preparando-se para dá a partida.

Mas o bondoso velhinho principiou por limpar uma poeira invisível no parabrisa. Depois, retornou para junto da bomba e novamente cruzou os braços. Ikki descontrolou-se.

- Senhor...- chamou com um sorriso forçado. – Eu quero usar a bomba! Pode deixar algo de combustível para mim também?

- Só mais um segundo, filho! Essa juventude é toda apressada! Não sabem esperar os mais velhos! – o idoso principiou a falar-lhe – Ninguém nos respeita mais, não respeita nossa idade, nossas doenças...

Ikki acomodou-se em cima da moto, respirando fundo e tentando sorrir para algumas pessoas que relanceavam seus olhares a eles.

- Será que eu tô numa pegadinha? Não acredito nesse velho rabugento! – olhando para os lados – Não vejo as câmeras!

- ...Que fizemos. Nós conseguimos nossos direitos com muito trabalho. Agora temos auxilio doença! Porque velho só tem auxilio quando tá doente, quando tá saudável é escanteado! – seguia falando o velhote – Vocês jovens acham que a gente só sabe jogar xadrez? Mentira! Também sabemos dominó e truco!

- Eu não acredito! – o homem de rebeldes cabelos azuis debruçou-se na direção.

Finalmente, para alegria de um certo japonês a beira de um ataque de nervos, o velho retirou a mangueira do carro e principiou a fechar o orifício.

_Mais 10 minutos depois_

- É movido a corda? – Ikki perdeu o resto de paciência que lhe sobrava.

- É uma questão de segurança! – disse o velho – Hoje em dia, em que os ladrões levam até nossas calças, é preciso ser precavido! – terminando de fechar.

O velho entrou no carro e o jovem, agradecendo aos céus, ligou a moto, mas para seu desespero, o velho voltou a sair e fechar a porta. Era demais!

- Qual é? – o rapaz saltou da moto enraivecido e atirando o capacete em cima dela – Ô Capitão Caverna, será que vai dá pra eu assistir a copa de 2014 em casa?

- Como ousa falar assim comigo, fedelho? – o velhinho apontou-lhe a bengala. – Eu tenho idade de ser seu avô!

- Tataravô seria mais plauzível! – ironizou Ikki – Faz uma hora que o senhor está ai enchendo esse tanque!

- Seu atrevido! – gaguejava o velhinho. – Eu tenho preferência, sabia, sou maior de 60 anos!

- Quanto tempo leva pra encher o seu tanque? Parece um poço sem fundo!

- Isso depende! Na hora do movimento leva de 15 a 20 minutos!

- Pois eu levo só 3! Agora, se me faz o favor, entre no seu carro e saia do caminho para que eu possa passar!

- Passa por cima, ô babaca! – gritou-lhe o velho – Você vai morrer jovem! Tão novo e estressado! Sabe o que o stress pode causar?

- Sei, sua dentadura quebrada!

- Pois saiba que, quando eu era jovem, estudei karatê na associação cristã de moços!

- E quando foi isso? Quando o fogo era considerado uma novidade? – Ikki gargalhou irônico. - Por favor...- controlando-se o máximo – Entre no carro e saia do caminho que eu estou faminto, preciso realmente chegar em casa!

- E se eu não sair? – encarou o vovô.

- Eu vou ser obrigado a agarrá-lo e metê-lo no porta malas!

- Você tá pedindo briga! – o velho fez posição de Kung fu.

- Garoto, por favor! – um policial aproximou-se – Tenha dó, é um senhor de idade avançada!

- E eu sou um homem com as horas avançadas! – o japonês consultou o relógio impaciente – Assim vou morrer de fome! A senhora que vende a comida fecha ás oito em ponto!

- Pois que seja! – retrucou o velho – Em que você trabalha? – o velhinho o fitou, com uma sobrancelha erguida.

- Sou independente!

- Independente? – o velhinho pareceu ironizar. – Isso para mim é sinônimo de desempregado!

- Calma! – pediu o guarda. – Não criemos pânico!

- Não estou em pânico, estou atrasado! – gritou Ikki. - Vou perder a minha janta!

- Prenda-o, seu guarda, ele me ameaçou! – gritou o velhinho.

- Chega os dois! Como foi que tudo isso começou?

Os dois homens, jovem e velho, começaram a falar ao mesmo tempo, cada um contando a sua história. O policial, bastante confuso, olhava um e outro sem saber a quem prestar atenção.

- Chega! Chega! – disse por fim – Garoto, você já é um homem adulto! – para Ikki – Deve respeitar este pobre ancião!

- Ancião é a sua mãe! – falou o velho. – Escuta aqui, você não tem nada mais importante pra fazer, não? – dirigindo-se a Ikki.

- Tenho, mas minha moto não é movido a luz solar!

- Bom, o senhor...- policial para o velhinho – Por favor, entre no seu carro e vá pra casa!

O velhinho por fim obedeceu. Antes de sair, olhou para Ikki:

- Sorte sua que ele chegou, seu... esquentadinho!

**o.O.o Na mansão Heinstein o.O.o**

As senhoras McKenitt e Heinstein, respectivamente as mães do noivo e da noiva, estavam sentadas nos divãs, numas das extremidades do salão de visitas. Conversavam alguma futilidade feminina e de repente retesaram o corpo. No minuto seguinte, seus olhares se dirigiram para o alto da escada e um rumor tomou conta do sala. Qualquer pessoa que as visse comportando-se daquela maneira saberia que a Srta. Pandora Heinstein havia chegado à entrada do salão.

Os três senhores, que fumavam e bebiam brandy num ambiente contiguo, mas masculino e condizente a falar de negócios, também detiveram sua entusiástica conversação sobre a bolsa de valores, para admirar a bela flor que havia brotado e parecia ter criado raízes no topo da longa escadaria principal. Radamamthys, com seu traje impecável, engoliu em seco. A pesar de também está sendo obrigado a casar, o fato era que sentia-se atraído por aquela haspista.

A um canto, quatro criadas e um mordomo, brilhantemente vestidos com seus uniformes, esperavam as ordens para servir o jantar. E como não podia deixar de ser, faziam comentários a respeito da situação.

- Souberam da última? – uma delas cochichou – Pandora fez uma aposta com o cozinheiro de que o Sr. Pianista lhe traria flores...

- E ganhou! – replicou outra mulher – Deve ter sido uma calamidade para o pobre Sven! Um homem tão cheio de si! - sorrindo, imaginando a cara do velho sueco ao perder 100 euros.

- Mas não é isso o que interessa! – insistiu outra – O problema é que ela anda se comportando de maneira vergonhosa e já decidi por alertar seu pai! Não é certo que uma garota como ela vá comer na cozinha com os criados!

- O que de nada adianta. – asseverou uma outra de cabelos muito loiros – O senhor Martin anda irritado, é sua única filha e parece que está dando trabalho, e quem pode culpá-lo? Ela é mesmo muito rebelde!

Apesar de seu carater, o fascínio que a moça exercia não podia ser negado. Enquanto Pandora hesitava em descer a escada, como quem procurasse alguém, as luzes suspensas nos belos lustres de cristal realçava o negro de seus cabelos.

A luz forte também fazia com que seus olhos grandes e negros cintilassem. Pandora tinha uma beleza diferente, o que a distinguia da maioria das jovens de sua idade. Por fim, após um longo silêncio, ela resolveu descer. Um suspiro discreto de alívio vindo de Annett pôde ser ouvido nitidamente.

Estava linda! Trazia um vestido de cor vinho, com pedras discretas em todo seu tecido. Nem completamente ao corpo, nem completamente folgado, curto, sem alças, mas preso ao pescoço, pois o generoso decote, que não foi desapercebido pelo noivo, subia em duas tiras e amarrava-se na nuca. Os cabelos estavam presos num coque e elegantemente maquiada. Fora a própria Helga que quase a tinha obrigado a vestir-se assim.

Enquanto ela descia, lentamente, os degraus, com a sensação de que ia para a cadeira elétrica, Radamanthys aproximou-se para recebê-la ao pé. Estava explêndido, com seu smoking negro. Ela não entendia o por quê de tanta pompa para um simples jantar! Idéias de sua mãe. Fora ela quem determinara que todos estivessem vestidos assim. Ela finalmente chegou e olhou para a mão que o jovem havia estirado, para receber a dela.

- Se ela não o aceita... – uma das criadas comentou – Não acredito que encontrará partido melhor!

- Dizem que ele é louco por ela! – observou outra com malícia – Assim como a maioria dos homens no conservatório onde estuda!

- Pode até ser, mas se continuar assim, evitando todos os rapazes que o pai apresenta, acabará no convento... – foi o comentário mordaz de uma delas.

Ninguém se preocupou em responder. Era óbvio que se Pandora continuasse tão adorável como naquela noite, havia pouco possibilidade de abraçar a vida religiosa. O que ninguém entendia era que ela só necessitava a liberdade de escolher seu próprio caminho.

Desde a primeira vez que apareceu na sociedade berlinense, tornara-se assunto principal da cidade. E isso não se devia apenas a sua beleza, mas também a maneira como se comportava e também a imensa fortuna de sua família. Seu pai era um influente político e militar e sua mãe, saia sempre nas revistas femininas como uma das mais elegantes. Mas a filha, quieta e distante, estudante de música, era retratada como uma garota rebelde, que parecia se divertir em todos os momentos de maneira quase ultrajante segundo a maioria das pessoas.

Todos os dias pensava em algo diferente para fazer e recusava um pretendente atrás do outro. Sua maneira exigente de desprezar os possíveis maridos, insultava a todos ao seu redor. Porém, os comentários limitavam-se a sussurros, já que seu pai era um homem rico e respeitado. Mas isso não passava batido aos olhos e ouvidos do senhor Heinstein, que enfurecia-se ainda mais com seu rebento.

Ela por fim aceitou a mão do jovem e ambos aproximaram-se dos pais que estavam em polvorosa. Realmente faziam um belo par. Pandora cumprimentou os seus futuros sogros e a uma ordem de Annett, caminharam na direção da sala de jantar. Sentaram-se e logo os criados começaram arrumar a prataria em cima da mesa.

- Diga a Helga que pode servir o jantar! - falou a matriarca. A criada fez-lhe um aceno e saiu.

O jantar foi servido, entre risos e comentários por parte dos dois pais á mesa. As mães falavam sobre qualquer coisa sem qualquer relação com seus respectivos filhos e os dois jovens, sentados lado a lado, possuiam atitudes bem diferentes. Enquanto Radamanthys falava sobre suas últimas apresentações pela Europa e contava a ela sobre os negócios de seu pai que ele iria assumir, ela permanecia calada, um ar de ira nos olhos esfumaçados. Uma criada, com uma bandeja de bebidas, aproximou-se do jovem noivo.

- O que deseja, senhor?

- Vinho! - respondeu Radamanthys e indicando Pandora... - E para ela traga champagne! Você gosta de champagne, não? Espero que sim, é mais delicado que uma mulher tome champagne, não fica bem beber como um homem!

Ela o olhou e ofereceu-lhe um sorriso amarelo e quase cínico, mas não respondeu nada.

- Bem dito, meu futuro genro! - concordou Martin, na cabeceira da mesa - Essa coisa de feminisno transformam as mulheres em machos! Sou do tempo em que as tarefas naturais de uma garota eram lavar, passar, cozinhar e costurar. - e levantou um copo, oferecendo um brinde ao dois homens convidados. - Não entendo como podem haver jovens moças que prefiram cerveja!

- Meu marido e seus comentários machistas! - falou Annett á Mary McKenitt - Não entendo porque os homens estão sempre evidenciando que são másculos!

- Eu não me importo se o Henry gosta de mostrar a todos que manda em mim! Contanto que siga comprando os vestidos mais caros, as bolsas mais requisitadas e as jóias mais raras do mundo, ele pode até me bater! - ambas sorriram.

- Não podia imaginar melhor marido para minha filha que não o seu filho. Bem nascido, bem criado, bonito e com um futuro promissor na música!

- E sua filha é um verdadeiro anjo! - rebateu Mary - Parece uma rainha da época vitoriana! É elegante, discreta, inteligente, uma verdadeira pérola de menina! Falando nisso, você viu a nova coleção do Dolce&Gabbana?

- Está feliz pelo nosso casamento? - perguntou Radamanthys, tomando do seu vinho - Dentro de dois meses você será a Sra. McKenitt. Isso não a deixa entusiasmada?

- Você não sabe o quanto! - respondeu ela, sarcástica, mas ele não notara.

- Deseja caviar, senhor? - perguntou uma criada, que havia começado a servir a entrada, aproximando-se de Radamanthys com uma bandeja.

- Sim! - olhando para Pandora e comentando baixo - Não gosto de caviar, mas é sempre elegante ter á mesa, não acha? - volta-se para a criada - Sirva para ela também e não ponha cordeiro para mim, não me apetece, mas ponha para ela, com certeza irá gostar!

Pandora limitava-se a manusear os talheres. Eram seis, três de cada lado, cada par para um prato específico que seria servido aquela noite. De repente, sem querer, o garfo que tinha na mão e apertava com raiva, bateu de leve na taça de cristal, fazendo-a retinir. A mãe a olhou com reprovação.

- Filha, isso não são modos. Eu não te dei esta educação, está me envergonhando! Sabe que não gosto quando resolve comportar-se assim.

- Ela sabe muito bem disso! - refutou Radamanthys, arrancando o talher da mão da noiva e colocando-o no seu antigo lugar.

O jantar seguiu, tranquilo, entre falatórios de um lado e silêncio do outro. Ao terminar o prato principal e a sobremesa ser servida, o jovem levantou-se, retirou do bolso uma caixa pequena, de veludo e falou:

- Bem, jantamos, conversamos, então andemos direto ao assunto! Senhor Heinstein, eu queria formalizar o meu pedido de casamento. Já havíamos conversado em particular e recebendo seu consentimento, quero pedir aqui diante de todos, a mão da sua filha, oficialmente, em casamento!

E abriu a caixa, revelando um anel explêndido, todo em ouro branco e incrustado de diamantes. As mães quase tiveram um infarte. A senhora Heinstein emocionou-se, olhando para a filha. Pandora respirou fundo. Relanceou os olhos rapidamente por todos. Seu pai sorria com satisfação. Por fim levantou-se, como se chumbo a puxasse para baixo. O noivo tomou sua mão, sem pedir licença e colocou no dedo anelar o belo exemplar da joalheria mundial.

E sem nenhum aviso, sem que nem ela mesma esperasse, ele a beijou e ela, mecanicamente, correspondeu ao beijo. Logo depois sentaram-se, o pais ergueram um brinde aos seus futuros genro e nora e seguiram com o jantar. Quando tudo terminou e Annett deu a ordem para que deixassem a mesa e fossem á sala para conversarem mais a vontade, todos se levantaram e pasaram a um ambiente mais aconchegante.

- Cavalheiros, o que vocês acham se fôssemos ao escritório tomar um brandy e jogar pôquer? - convidou Martin.

- Acho excelente idéia! - concordou Henry - Deixemos as mulheres falando de suas futilidades sem conteúdo e conversemos sobre assuntos de homem, que tem realmente importância! Sabe que agora eu entrei no mundo das apostas esportivas?

- E você, Radamanthys? - perguntou Martin - Nos acompanha ou prefere fazer companhia á sua noiva? - sorriso insinuante.

- Irei com vocês! Logo terei muito tempo para fazer companhia á ela! - aproximou-se de Pandora, sentada numa pequena mesa onde o café havia sido servido - Depois eu virei e passearemos pelo jardim! - e outra vez a beijou.

Depois que os homens sairam, as três mulheres puseram-se a conversar, ou melhor, as duas mães eufóricas falavam sem parar, enquanto Pandora as observava completamente alheia.

- Nós já estamos vendo tudo para o enxoval! - dizia Annett - Esse casamento será o mais falado de todos os tempos, não vamos economizar um centavo, afinal, é minha única filha, o sonho de toda mãe!

- E já decidiram sobre a cor da decoração? - perguntava Mary tomando seu café - Pergunto porque isso é importantíssimo. Uma cor sem atrativo arruina uma boda!

- Essa tonta queria que fossem cor de lavanda, ela sabe que eu odeio lavanda! Então decidi que seriam rosas!

- É uma cor perfeita! - concordou a inglesa - E os guardanapos devem ser de auto relevo!

- Com licença, mas vou tomar ar no jardim! - disse a garota, levantando-se e saindo rapidamente dali.

**o.O.o Em um humilde bairro o.O.o**

Ikki chegou diante de uma casa humilde que ficava defronte da sua. Seu rosto estava abatido e com um profundo suspiro, já sabendo o que viria, bateu na porta de madeira e esperou ser atendido.

Uma senhora gorda, com um avental sujo e muito loira, abriu a porta e fez uma careta ao ver quem era. O rapaz sorriu amarelo, apoiando-se no umbral, o capacete pendurado no braço, a moto estacionada na calçada da frente.

- Boa noite, frau Schonkopf... - saudou ele.

- Sinto muito, Amamiya, mas já fechamos. Eu te avisei milhões de vezes que depois das oito da noite não se vende mais nada a mais ninguém. - e ameaçou fechar a porta, mas o rapaz a impediu, com a mão.

- Eu sei, senhora, mas tive problemas no trabalho, me atrasei, por favor, não poderia abrir uma exceção para mim?

- Infelizmente não, rapazinho, nem mesmo para um cliente tão essíduo como você! - e de novo quis fechar a porta. De novo Ikki a impediu.

- Eu sou seu único cliente, frau Schonkopf. - sorriu cínico - Só eu tenho estômago e víceras para engolir essa sopa asquerosa de repolho cozido com jiló que a senhora, tão igenuamente, tem a audácia de chamar de comida.

- Pois se minha sopa é tão ruim, por que está aqui na minha porta?

- Porque é a única coisa, em toda Berlim, que me custa $1.00 e eu não ando bem das finanças, tenho dívidas, dívidas e mais dívidas... - suspirou cansado.

- Eu sinto muito, mas nada de sopa por hoje. Se quer, espere até amanhã e posso vender um prato para você.

- Mas amanhã já terei morrido de fome, frau Schonkopf. Afinal, eu sou o que como, ás vezes antes, ás vezes depois da indigestão.

- Está dizendo que minha comida é indigesta? - ela indignou-se.

- Não, claro que não... - Ikki balançou a cabeça negativamente, com ironia - Só estou confirmando um fato, de fato...

- Engraçadinho. Chega atrasado e ainda faz piada.

- Frau Schonkopf, a senhora fecha ás oito, são oito e cinco, estou atrasado cinco minutos, não poderia considerar e vender nem que seja só a água da sopa, sem o repolho dentro?

- Mas a sopa não tem repolho dentro! - exclamou ela - Alguma vez você encontrou alguma coisa dentro da minha sopa?

- Não. - respondeu Ikki - Nem mesmo a água!

- Vá vê se eu tô na esquina, fedelho!

- Por que? Já começou a trabalhar?

- Desapareça, Amamiya! Volte amanhã, hoje já fechamos! - e bateu a porta na cara dele.

Ikki respirou fundo, contou até dez e caminhou até a casa no lado oposto da rua. Era uma rua humilde, com casas pequenas e iguais umas as outras.

- E ainda me chama de engraçadinho... - comentava consigo, passando a corrente na moto - Quando uma mulher te chama de engraçadinho, é porque não encontrou nenhuma outra qualidade para te descrever.

Entrou na casa. Sempre deixava a porta aberta. Desde que a alugara, jamais soube onde estava a chave, havia sido entregue assim, completamente escancarada. Mas ninguém entrava. Todo mundo conhecia todo mundo. Era uma vantagem.

Abriu a porta e buscou o interrupitor, ao lado desta. Apertou-o, mas a luz não acendeu. Outra vez, uma terceira e nada.

- Mas não é possível. - caminha até a geladeira e a abre. Estava apagada - Mas a rua está iluminada, como pode ter faltado energia só aqui?

Caminhou até a porta, observando as outras casas iluminadas. De repente sentiu algo em seus pés. Era uma folha, não a havia visto quando entrara. Se tratava de um aviso e alguém, com certeza o carteiro, havia escrito algo no seu anverso.

"Pague a conta, idiota!"

Ikki amassou o papel, atirou-o longe e entrou em casa, fechando a porta. Jogou a mochila e o capacete em cima da cama e tirou o casaco, livrando-se também dele. Começou a despir-se, espondo seus músculos esculturais, ansiava por um bom banho. Entrou no banheiro e ligou o chuveiro.

- PUTA QUE PA***!

Berrou, um grito ensurdecedor, ao entrar debaixo do chuveiro e constatar que a água, que era para estar quente, estava absolutamente congelante, quase abaixo de zero. Subitamente, a água começou a falhar, diminuir, até que se cortou de repente. Ikki observava, com cara de poucos amigos, a cena, até cair a última gota e decidiu ir até a cozinha, olhando dentro do termotanque, que servia para esquentar a encanação. Estava apagado.

Desconfiado, tentou acender o fogão, mas este não funcionava. Ikki atira o fósforo longe, passando as mãos pelos cabelos, nervoso. Abriu a torneira da pia, mas nem uma só gota desceu.

- Sem água, sem luz, sem gás... O que mais falta me acontecer? - esbravejou - Vai cair um avião na minha cabeça? - olhando aos céus.

De repente, duas mãos taparam seus olhos, mas ao invés de assustar-se, entediou-se, colocando as mãos na cintura.

- Senhor, eu teria preferido o avião.

- Que avião? - perguntou ela, destapando os olhos e revelando-se.

Ikki vira-se ao escutar a voz. Estava só com uma toalha na cintura. Era uma moça ruiva, de olhos verdes. A havia conhecido umas semanas atrás e tinham sexo casualmente.

- Ah... Hanna, o que faz aqui na minha casa? - arqueou uma sobrancelha. - Como sabe que eu moro aqui?

- Consegui seu endereço no seu trabalho, já que você nunca me dava... - ela atira uma sacola em cima da mesa - Está sem luz? - apontando a lâmpada.

- Se eu não te dei meu endereço, não ficou óbvio que não a queria aqui? - ele ainda irritado pela intromissão. - Nunca trouxe uma mulher aqui, não queria que você fosse a primeira.

- Então não se preocupe, já que não me trouxe, eu vim com meus próprios pés! - e enlaçando-o pelo pescoço, quis beijar-lhe, mas ele não permitiu.

- Acho melhor você ir embora!

- Nossa, que mal agradecido! Você é sempre anti social assim? - a ruiva pôs as mãos na cintura.

- Não sou anti social, só acho que não sou obrigado a sorrir para todo mundo! E se você me acha chato, saiba que não dou a mínima para isso! Por que veio aqui?

- Por nada, eu só queria te ver. Faz tempo que você não vai me ver.

- E ainda não ficou claro que se não vou te ver, é pelo simples fato de que não quero te ver? Por que as mulheres demoram tanto para entender as coisas?

- Sempre deixa a porta aberta? - perguntou ela, sentando-se numa das cadeiras da mesa - Não tem medo de ser assaltado?

- Assaltado? E o que tem de valor aqui para um ladrão roubar? Se por acaso ele achar alguma coisa aqui dentro, que divida comigo, estou precisando! - aproximando-se da sacola - O que é isso?

- Nada importante, só uma comida chinesa que a garota que você não quer mais ver trouxe. Mas se você quer mesmo que eu vá embora...

Ela disse, pegando a sacola e fazendo menção de sair. Ikki a impede, segurando-a pelo braço. Sorri sarcástico. Hanna abre um sorriso de vitória, imaginando que ele a agarraria e a beijaria loucamente. Olhou-o com um olhar sedutor. Ikki dispara.

- A comida chinesa fica!

Hanna amuou-se. Entregou a sacola que prontamente foi aberta pelo faminto homem. Ikki agarrou uma colher e começou a devorar o yakissoba. Comia com voracidade, diante dos olhos arregalados da jovem.

- Nossa, sua mãe tem licença do Ibama para criar você ? - Hanna brincou - Desde quando você não vê um prato de comida? - perguntou ela, sorrindo, voltando a sentar-se diante dele na mesa.

- Desde que vim para a Alemanha, isso que vocês comem aqui não é comida, minha filha. - falando de boca cheia - Faz quatro anos que como sopa de repolho, isso aqui é um verdadeiro banquete dos deuses!

- Anda sem dinheiro de novo?

- E quando foi que eu andei com dinheiro? Ando é com a foto da minha mãe na carteira para lembrar todo dia o por quê de não ter um tostão ali. Porque para minha mãe eu tenho de trabalhar de pedreiro, encanador, eletricista, office boy, chefe de cozinha e nas horas vagas, de filho.

- Não sabia que você era tão diversificado!

- São só uns bicos, nada assinado. - dizia ele, enquanto comia - Mas não tem dado muito certo. Minhas contas estão se acumulando e estou vendo a hora de ir vender sacola plástica na porta do supermercado.

Hanna levantou-se, caminhando languidamente e postou-se atrás dele, ainda sentado na cadeira, abraçando-o por trás. Ikki sorriu. Já havia jantado, o resto era lucro.

- Agora que já comeu, não quer uma sobremesa? - perguntou ele, mordendo a orelha masculina - Você mata sua fome com um pratinho qualquer de macarrão?

- É sempre bom comer alguma coisa nova, ainda que seja usada! - comentou sarcástico.

Ikki levanta, vira-se para ela e agarra, levantando-a pela cintura e sentando-a na mesa, com violência, agressivo, ficando entre as pernas dela.

- Você gosta da adrenalina, não é? - ela deslizava a mão no peitoral dele - Pois então, vem me montar... -

- Qual é o limite de velocidade nessas curvas? - perguntou ele, cínico, apertando os seios feminos com força.

- Para você eu só tenho uma ordem, Ikki: Acelera...

E beijaram-se ferozmente, como se o mundo fosse acabar naquele mesmo instante. Hanna desatou a toalha e deixou-a cair, enquanto Ikki puxava sua blusa, quase rasgando-a, enquanto ela beijava-lhe apaixonadamente a boca.

**o.O.o Voltando á mansão o.O.o**

Ela havia caminhado por todo jardim, chegando á área da piscina. Estava pensativa, perdida em conjecturas. A noite estava realmente fria, e por está sem um casaco, era obrigada a agasalhar-se com seus próprios braços, cruzando-os para proteger-se do frio. Tão distraída estava, que não ouvira passos aproximando-se.

- Você ainda não me deu uma resposta. – disse Radamanthys, caminhando até ela e fazendo-a sobressaltar-se, pela surpresa. - E saiba que não gostei de que não tenha mes esperado para o passeio.

Pandora voltou-se para ele imediatamente. Estava tão alheia que quase havia se esquecido dele.

- Resposta de quê? – indagou ela, confusa – Qual foi mesmo a sua pergunta que eu não escutei?

- A mesma que já lhe fiz tantas vezes e nunca recebi sequer uma palavra. – retorquiu ele, chegando junto dela e ficando cara a cara – Quero fazer amor com você!

Pandora desviou seus olhos dos dele para contemplar o céu. Da sua casa vinha o som melodioso de alguma música clássica que haviam colocado como pano de fundo. Sabia que não poderia dar-lhe a resposta que ele tanto esperava. Jamais se entregaria a um homem sem amor.

- Não há nada que eu possa fazer, Radamanthys... – tornou ela, encarando-o – E lhe digo que só me deitarei quando eu estiver realmente apaixonada!

- Dentro de dois meses nos casaremos, seremos marido e mulher, acha que vai fugir de suas obrigações como esposa? - ele franziu o cenho, impascientando-se. - Terei os meus direitos de marido.

- O que tiver de ser, será! - respondeu ela. - Se eu me tornar sua esposa, será diferente... - disse num fio de voz, com tristeza.

- Esse "se" será em janeiro! Por que você não me ama? – indagou ele em tom aborrecido.

Aos 23 anos, fora cobiçado por todos os pais do meio musical no qual ambos viviam. Custava-lhe aceitar o fato de que, quando finalmente se decidira a casar, recebesse uma recusa. Como podia uma garota insolente ser a única mulher a não amá-lo?

- Você não sabe nada sobre o amor... – disse ele – Com exceção do que leu nestes romancezinhos baratos na idade em que deveria está lendo contos de fada!

- O que eu leio ou deixo de ler não é da sua conta. - replicou ela, com afetação - E que mal há nisso? – quis saber.

- O mal é que não é prático para uma garota do seu nível social... – comunicou ele – Sabe que se casar comigo se tornará da noite para o dia a mulher mais admirada da Europa! Seremos invejados.

Pandora o fitou.

- Quer dizer que por isso eu devo me casar com você?

- Por que não?

Ele tinha consciência de que era aclamado não só como o homem solteiro mais cobiçado da sociedade inglesa, como também o mais atraente.

- Eu não quero brigar com você, Radamanthys. Nosso casamento é um erro e eu não vou me deitar com você.

- Há seis meses estamos saindo, há seis meses que eu estou sendo pasciente, mas eu tenho limites, Pandora, limites que nem eu mesmo ouso ultrapassar. - a voz dele era cortante - Não preciso esperar por uma criança como você, virgem, sem nenhuma experiência.

- Então por que está aqui? Por que pediu minha mão? Por que me atormenta? - ela levantou o rosto, desafiadora.

- Por que... - ele quase ia dizendo "porque te quero", mas calou-se no último instante.

- É melhor entrarmos, uma discussão agora só deixaria meu pai ainda mais zangado comigo. - disse ela.

- É isso que pretendo fazer com você! - respondeu ele - Não vou mais discutir, Pandora! Você vai ser minha, por bem ou por mal!

- Não vou, não! – declarou ela séria, dando um passo para trás. - Não me toque!

- Quer saber de uma coisa, vá para o inferno! – vociferou o rapaz, violento – Você poria a prova a paciência de um santo e eu me recuso a aceitar um Não como resposta!

Radamanthys a agarrou pela cintura com os braços, apertando-a contra si e beijou-a nos lábios, com força, com domínio. Pandora tentou afastá-lo com os seus, mas a diferença de força era evidente, ela não conseguia mover um centímetro.

Sentia-se enojada pela atitude dele, que a apertava ainda mais, querendo profundizar o beijo, ousando passar a mão em seus seios, descendo até a barra do vestido e censurando sua perna.

Ela sabia que ele tencionava possuí-la, mas de repente fingiu entregar-se, nada fez para escapar de sua investida. Em vez de afastá-lo, como estava tentando, desesperadamente fazer, esperou que ele baixasse a guarda, pensando que a tinha dominado e movendo-se rápido, fez com que Radamanthys se desequilibrasse, caindo de cara na água gelada da piscina.

Pandora, ainda um pouco assustada, não esperou nem para ouvi-lo nem para socorrê-lo. Desapareceu por entre as árvores procurando um atalho que a levasse até o portão principal e dele, para as ruas noturnas e iluminadas de Belim. Queria morrer.

**o.O.o Continua o.O.o**


	3. Primeiro encontro

**Capítulo III**

**Primeiro encontro**

Saiu em disparada pelas ruas de Berlim, correndo como louca, com suas sandálias de salto alto. O segurança da casa quisera impedí-la, mas o que podia ele fazer diante de uma ordem da dona da casa? Fora praticamente obrigado a abrir o portão principal, ou melhor, ela, com suas próprias mãos, o havia aberto, uma vez que ele se recusarava veemente, temendo ser demitido, de deixá-la sair aquela hora da noite.

Pandora chegou diante de uma larga avenida de alta velocidade e foi obrigada a parar para esperar uma chance de cruzar. Não havia semáforo no trecho onde se encontrava, justamente por ser uma pista rápida. Olhava para trás, vez ou outra, para se certificar de que não estava sendo seguida. Queria desaparecer. Quando seu pai a agarrasse, depois do que fizera, não a deixaria viva.

- Não vou permitir que transformem a minha vida em fumaça... - dizia, uma lágrima escorrendo pelo rosto pálido - Destino não é o caminho que me é dado, mas sim aquele que escolherei.

E quando o movimento de carros pareceu diminuir um pouco, ela desabalou pela avenida, obrigando alguns carros pararem bruscamente, rodopiando na pista, para evitar uma tragédia. Quase fora atropelada por um Alfa Romeu, que terminou com a frente enfiada num poste de luz próximo dali. Sem olhar para trás, seguiu seu caminho, não se podia deixar agarrar pela polícia.

Na casa, escutando um barulho seguido de uma forte queda na piscina, as mães saíram para o jardim, curiosas por saber o que havia acontecido. A medida em que se aproximavam, a visão ia se tornando mais nítida, fazendo com que a senhora McKenitt levasse as mãos á boca, em forma de concha, numa atitude incrédula e surpresa.

- Meu filho! - correu para ele, que acabava de sair da piscina. Mary estava sendo seguida pela dona da casa - O que fizeram com você? Por que está todo molhado assim? My God, desse jeito vai pegar uma pneumonia, Radamanthys! - passando a mão nos cabelos loiros do rapaz, escurecidos pela água.

- Você caiu na piscina? - perguntou Annett, surpreendida pelo acontecido.

- Não, senhora... - olhando-a com sarcasmo - Fui eu que resolvi nadar um pouco ás duas da manhã, com uma temperatura de 4 graus e vestido com um smoking italiano! É que eu tenho fetiche nisso! - retirando a gravata e atirando-a no chão com um ódio brusco.

As duas mulheres se sobressaltaram. O jovem retirou o paletó, apertou-o, dobrou-o, amassou-o, estrangulou-o e depois o jogou no piso molhado, pisando sobre ele várias vezes.

- Eu vou mandar trazer uma toalha... - disse a senhora Heinstein, assustada, saindo para dá a ordem.

- Meu filho, meu menino, meu anjo... - Mary mimava o rebento - Você escorregou e caiu, foi isso?

- Já chega, mamãe, odeio quando me trata como criança! - irritado. - Eu sou um homem!

- Eu só queria ser amável... - num fio de voz.

- Pois seja útil e vá buscar alguma coisa para eu me secar, tenho frio e não posso entrar molhando a casa!

- S-sim...

Annett voltou com uma toalha e ambas aproximaram-se de novo do jovem furioso. Radamanthys recebeu a toalha e começou a enxugar-se.

- E minha filha, onde está? Pensei que estivesse com você! - disse Annett, procurando a garota por todos os lados.

- A sua filha... - o rapaz mastigou o nome - Aquela antipática, eu não quero ver a cara dela nunca mais, me escutou? NUNCA MAIS!

E atirando a toalha no chão, diante do olhar arregalado de Annett, o jovem precipitou-se para o interior da propriedade, sendo seguido pelas mães eufóricas.

- Filho, espera, o que houve? - Mary com a mão no coração. - Onde está a sua noiva?

- O que houve? Eu não me caso com vagabundas! - dizia enquanto caminhava - A sua filha é uma vagabunda! - apontando um dedo para a mãe de Pandora, abalada.

- O que está havendo aqui? - perguntou Martin, chegando naquele momento acompanhado de Henry - Escutamos gritos, o que aconteceu? Quem é vagabunda?

- A P-Pan... A P-Pandora... - gaguejava Annett, fora de si, jamais fora tão humilhada. - Ele disse que a Pandora é uma vagabunda.

- Como é que é? - Martin franziu o cenho - O que disse sobre a minha filha, seu moleque atrevido? Perdeu a noção do perigo? - agarrando Radamanthys pelo colarinho.

- Calma, rapazes, não vamos nos alterar! - Henry afastou o amigo do pescoço do filho - Com certeza deve haver uma explicação para tal comportamento, não é Radamanthys Matthew McKenitt? - rosnando para o próprio filho.

- Pois ele vai ter que dá uma boa explicação para eu não me arrebentar! - grunhiu Martin.

- Eu acho que terei um enfarto! - Annett joga-se teatralmente em cima do sofá, com a mão no peito. Mary a abana com drama. - Minha filha uma vagabunda!

- A sua filha me humilhou, disse que o casamento era um erro, me atirou na piscina e fugiu de casa, sabe-se lá para onde! - gritou Radamanthys, nem um pouco amedrontado. - Não vou me casar com uma mulher que não sabe obedecer a um homem, que não conhece o seu lugar nem sabe baixar a voz diante do seu futuro marido.

- Mein Gott! - Martin leva as mãos aos cabelos - Eu mato aquela desgraçada, racho-lhe a cabeça ao meio!

- Por favor, você não pode acabar este casamento assim... - pedia Annett, entre lágrimas - Dê uma chance á ela, eu conversarei com minha filha, farei com que peça desculpas...

- Eu estou envergonhado... - dizia Martin, sendo consolado pelo pai do noivo.

- Não se preocupe, Martin, filhas são assim mesmo. Agradeço a Deus todos os dias por não ter me dado filhas! - dizia Henry.

- Rapaz... - Martin virou-se para o noivo - Perdoe o comportamento da minha filha, minha esposa se encarregará de falar com ela.

- Isso, filho... - Henry tentava apaziguar a situação - A menina é jovem, está assustada, não vai querer acabar um casamento tão bom quanto este só porque ela te derrubuou na piscina, né? Não seja infantil!

- Mas, pai...

- Obedeça! - Henry gritou-lhe. O jovem baixou a cabeça.

- Escute seu pai, filho, ele sabe o que é melhor para nós! - disse a mãe, sorrindo.

- Venha, eu o levarei a um quarto onde poderá se recompor, secar estas roupas e descansar! - disse Annett, levando-o pelo braço.

Naquele momento, o segurança responsável pelo portão principal da mansão, entrou na casa, bastante assustado e nervoso.

- Senhor...

- Onde está minha filha? - Martin precipitou-se para ele, eufórico e irritado - Aonde ela foi?

- Senhor, eu não sei. Ela estava muito nervosa, fora de si, abriu o portão, ainda que eu dissesse que não...

- E POR QUE A DEIXOU SAIR? POR QUE NÃO ME CHAMOU, SEU ANIMAL?

- Mas, senhor, o que queria que eu fizesse? - com cara de choro. - Ela é a dona da casa e...

- Seu incompetente! - rosnou Herr Heinstein - Eu devia mandar açoitá-lo por isso!

- Desculpe, senhor... - quase chorando.

- Como você permitiu que uma menina saísse a essa hora da noite, Hans? - reclamou Mary. - Uma garota de 16 anos, perdida pelas ruas de Berlim, ás duas da madrugada, sabe-se lá o que lhe pode passar. Essa cidade cheia de ladrão, de estupadror...

Martin arregalou os olhos, desesperado.

- Mary, cala a boca! - grunhiu Henry para a mulher, que havia alarmado o pai da jovem. - Mas será que você só fala besteira, mulher!

- Se acontecer alguma coisa com a minha filha, você é um homem morto! - falou o pai a um assustado segurança, que roía as unhas.

- Sim, s-senhor...

- Vá, chame a polícia, seu inútil! Faça alguma coisa que sirva, inseto!

- S-sim, s-senhor... - saindo para executar a missão. - Eu v-vou, senhor...

- Martin, antes de mandar chamar a polícia, porque não saimos os dois, de carro, cada um para um lado, para ver se a achamos? - sugeriu o inglês.

- Ótima idéia! - disse Mary. - Vão, eu cuido de tudo!

Os dois homens pegaram suas respectivas chaves e sairam para o frio da madrugada.

**o.O.o Em outro bairro o.O.o**

Ikki entrou naquele momento com um balde enorme nas mãos. Estava somente de toalha e quando aparecera assim, diante de frau Schonkopf, para pedir-lhe que lhe arranjasse um pouco de água para banhar-se, ela quase teve um enfarto. Ainda sentada sobre a mesa, semi vestida, Hanna o esperava, tinha um sorriso satisfeito nos lábios finos.

Ele apareceu carregando o balde e passou ao banheiro. Ela saltou do seu assento e correu atrás dele, entusiasmada. Sempre se sentia maravilhosa depois que fazia amor com Ikki, ele tinha o poder de levá-la ás estrelas.

- Vamos tomar banho juntos? - insinuante. - Mal posso acreditar que faremos amor no chuveiro. Nunca fiz isso, você vai ser o primeiro.

- Não, não tomaremos banho juntos, muito menos faremos amor de novo. - ele sorriu cínico - Não gosto de tomar banho acompanhado, além disso tem pouca água e está gelada, é melhor você tomar banho na sua casa. - empurrando-a para fora do banheiro.

- Mas os homens aguentam passar até uma semana sem se banhar, nós, mulheres, não! - ela explicava. - Como um perfeito cavalheiro, você deve deixar que eu me limpe antres de você.

- Minha filha, meu cavalheirismo ficou perdido por aí, em alguma esquina. - sarcástico, dando a entender a que esquina se referia - Acontece que amanhã necessito trabalhar e preciso está cheirando decentemente, não como um animal.

- Mas não posso nem ficar aqui esperando por você? - ela se deitou em sua cama, convidativa. - Eu poderia dormir aqui na sua casa e amanhã de manhã te faço o café, bem gostoso...

- Não, Hanna, não durmo acompanhado. A única mulher que dormirá ao meu lado, será minha esposa, ou seja, quando eu realmente me apaixonar.

- E você não é apaixonado por mim? - ela o olhou com cara de safada.

- Não, não sei de onde você tirou essa idéia. Agora dá o fora daqui! - perdendo a pasciência.

- Você é mesmo um lobo solitário, tem o que quer e depois cospe no prato que comeu! - indignou-se Hanna, vestindo a roupa irritada.

- Eu não te obrigo a nada, você se deita comigo porque eu sou bom! - arrogante.

- Não sei por que eu ainda saiu com um homem como você! - mãos na cintura.

- Porque fui o único homem que já conheceu! - rebateu Ikki, com cinismo.

Hanna sentiu vontade de esganá-lo, mas bateu o pé, pegou sua bolsa e saiu, batendo a porta.

- A propósito, essa é a última vez que nos vemos! - griro Ikki e sorriu com sarcasmo, jogando tudo que havia utilizado durante o ato sexual no lixo.

Caminhou ao banheiro, tomou o banho com a água gélida e saiu, enxugando-se. Vestiu uma roupa, agarrou as chaves da moto e saiu, batendo a porta atrás de si. Havia perdido o sono e mesmo que ficasse a noite toda rolando sobre a cama, não conseguiria pregar os olhos. Preferiu dá uma volta e respirar ar puro.

Queria afastar-se um pouco da loucura da sua realidade, purificar-se de seus problemas e só encontrava paz ali, no seu lugar secreto, no seu refúgio. Subiu na moto, pôs o capacete e dando a partida, saiu veloz, ganhando a madrugada afora.

**o.O.o Um pouco mais afastado da cidade... o.O.o**

Pandora chegou a um dos muitos bosques que circundavam a cidade, com seus rios e lagos, o que fazia de Berlim uma das regiões mais verdes de toda Alemanha. Era uma área que se comunicava com o centro por uma ponte.

Subiu sobre ela. Havia diminuído o passo, mas não havia desistido do seu propósito. Iria se jogar da ponte, direto no rio Spree, que cortava toda a cidade. Com certeza só a achariam dois dias depois e estaria livre de tudo para sempre.

Estava nervosa, chorava, e os pensamentos se acumulavam em sua cabeça, atropeladamente.

- Jamais me casarei com ele... - dizia - Prefiro morrer que ser obrigada a me deitar com um homem que não amo...

Subiu no gradeado, ficando com metade do corpo para fora. A ponte era muito alta, morreria somente com a queda, talvez já chegasse embaixo sem consciência, o que facilitaria as coisas. Olhou para a baixo, a água negra pela noite. Era uma noite sem lua e somente um poste, um pouco distante dali, iluminava a cena. Pandora sentiu medo, um frio lhe percorreu a espinha.

- Meu Deus, não tire minhas forças, eu preciso fazê-lo...

Respirou fundo, uma vez, duas vezes, novamente olhou para as águas quase invisíveis pela escurdião. Elas batiam contra os rochedos que circundavam a região. Tudo estava calmo e silencioso, quase ninguém buscava aquele lugar durante o dia, e durante a noite era praticamente inabitado, uma vez que somente o murmúrio do vento era escutado a muitos metros de distância.

- Vamos, Pandora, tenha coragem... - dizia a si mesma - É isso ou casar-se com o Radamanthys dentro de dois meses... - olhou para baixo - Meu Deus, eu nem sei nadar! - falou consigo em voz alta. - Será que é muito fundo?

- Isso não tem muita importância se você quiser se matar!

Pandora se sobressaltou, assustada, voltando-se para trás. Um homem estava parado, a alguns passos de onde ela estava, pendurada na grade de ferro e parecia que já a observava há algum tempo.

- Quem é você? - perguntou ela, quase caindo no rio pelo susto - Eu aviso que não tenho dinheiro nem drogas comigo. Sou uma moça de...

- Não estou procurando dinheiro, senhorita, muito menos drogas... - disse ele, num tom que ela percebeu ser de irritação.

- Então o que quer? - rebateu ela, séria, as lágrimas ainda molhando a face, parecia assustada pela aparição - Já sei. É um estuprador. Por que eu saí de casa a essa hora, sozinha, com esses trajes? - querendo matar-se - Agora serei violentada por um maníaco louco e...

- Maníaco? - ele indignou-se - Louco? Olha só para você, por acaso sou eu quem está para pular da ponte?

E deu um passo. Pandora congelou, agarrando-se com tudo nas grades de ferro.

- Afaste-se. Não dê nem mais um passo, eu vou me jogar! Eu estou mandando...

- Não sei se você notou, mas o parque é público, eu posso andar por onde eu quiser. - disse ele, sem dá importância ao tom desesperado dela - E quem você pensa que é para me dá ordens? - e deu outro passo.

- Eu já disse para ir embora, por favor, ou eu vou me jogar daqui!

- Se eu não tivesse chegado, você iria se jogar de qualquer jeito, não é? Então, pode continuar aí trepada que eu não vou atrapalhar... - caminhou tranquilamente até o gradeado, sob o olhar incrédulo da garota e se apoiou, observando o rio lá embaixo - Linda noite, não?

- O que pensa que está fazendo? - ela irritou-se - Mas nem morrer em paz uma pessoa pode mais nesta cidade? Saia imediatamente, esta parte aqui é minha, eu vou me suicidar!

- Pois que se suicide. - ele a olhou - Eu acaso estou impedindo que você faça algo? Estou aqui aproveitando a noite, olhando as estrelas, além disso, não vi seu nome escrito em nenhum lugar da ponte.

- Eu vou me jogar! - ameaçou ela, encurvando-se mais sobre o gradeado - Eu não estou brincando...

- Cão que muito late, não morde. - disse ele com cinismo - Se você fosse pular, já tinha pulado. você tem dinheiro, não tem? Para usar um vestido desses, imagino que sim! Essas pessoas ricas acham que têm problemas, se você quisesse realmente se matar, enchia uma seringa de ar e enfiava na veia.

Pandora arregalou os olhos pela calma daquele rapaz, que começou a jogar pedrinhas no rio, fazendo-as saltitar sobre a superfície. Quis dizer qualquer coisa, mas as palavras não saiam da sua boca. Após um alguns segundos de silêncio, ele a olhou:

- Então? É para hoje esse suicídio? Ou vai criar um pouco de juízo e descer daí?

- Como ousa falar comigo neste tom? - ela rebateu, furiosa por aquele desconhecido tratá-la como uma criança desobediente - Nem me conhece!

- Bom, isso é algo que podemos resolver! - cínico - Meu nome é Ikki Amamiya e o seu?

Pandora o olhou espumando. Não podia acreditar no que ouvia. Correra até ali para ficar sozinha, para dá um fim na sua vida miserável e o que encontra? Um patife para encher-lhe a pasciência. Era demais.

- O senhor poderia deixar que eu me mate em paz? - pediu ela com cinismo - Se ainda não percebeu, está me atrapalhando!

- Bom, você não parecia muito concentrada quando eu cheguei aqui. Se queria mesmo se matar, por que se preocupava tanto com a profundidade da água?

- Isso não é da sua conta!

- Agora é, pois se você se atirar, eu serei testemunha de uma morte, terei de depor na polícia, posso até ser considerado culpado, por não ter impedido você de bater as botas, é, porque não pense que vou pular nessa água gelada, atrás você, só para te salvar. - ele havia se aproximado mais dela, sem que ela percebesse, estavam lado a lado.

Pandora o olhou por um momento. Estava séria, pareceu a Ikki que podia-se dizer que estava transtornada. Não pôde ver a cor dos seus olhos, mas pôde ver que a face estava molhada, ela chorava e isso o fez enternecer-se. Não sabia o que lhe passara, mas seja lá o que for, com certeza havia sido muito grave ou muito triste para fazê-la tomar aquela decisão.

- Vá embora. - pediu ela num fio de voz - Deixe-me sozinha, eu não quero mais viver. - voltou a fitar o rio lá em baixo.

- Sinto muito, senhorita, mas não posso ir embora assim, já estou envolvido. E não estou afim de ir parar na delegacia por sua culpa, por isso eu espero que você desça daí e me tire desse sufoco!

E tranquilamente, retirou do bolso um cigarro, colocou na boca e acendeu com o seu isqueiro, tudo isso sob o olhar atônito da garota, que franzira o cenho, surpreendida e ao mesmo tempo irritada pela súbita aparição daquele homem.

- Por que não vai embora? Por que se importa com uma pessoa que nem sequer conhece? - perguntou ela, um tom de melancolia na voz.

- Porque, não sei o que te passou, mas te garanto que essa não é a melhor solução! - disse ele, deixando de lado o tom de troça e falando com seriedade, havia se aproximado ainda mais - Se prestar bastante atenção, vai conseguir descobrir uma compensação no seu sofrimento.

E ela o encarou, com seu semblante entristecido. E sem saber porque, sentiu o peso daquele olhar, ainda que não estivesse muito nítido, e aquela voz e numa fração de segundos, seu coração disparou, sentiu as pernas tremerem, mesmo que ela não soubesse o por quê disso. Ikki estendeu-lhe a mão, amistoso, encarando-a dentro dos seus límpidos olhos marejados.

- Vamos, me dê sua mão, eu sei que você não quer fazer isso. Vamos conversar um pouco, a noite está fresca... Confia em mim?

Ela duvidou por um instante, olhando do rosto másculo, dera-se conta o quão másculo eram aqueles traços que a observavam, para a mão estendida, forte e grande. E por fim, voltando a fitá-lo, aceitou, estreitando sua pequena mão dentro da dele, que a apertou.

- Confio.

Ikki sorriu e com cuidado, ajudou-a a descer. Ela estava um pouco acima de sua cabeça e ao tentar voltar para o chão, enganchou o pé num dos ferros retorcidos pela arquitetura do gradeado e, desequilibrando-se, juntamente com um grito de susto, caiu e teria ido com tudo ao chão, se braços fortes não a tivessem sustentado com força, impedindo a queda.

- Cuidado, senhorita... - disse ele, agarrando-a pela cintura, entre seus braços, quando sentiu que iria cair.

Olharam-se. Estavam perto demais. Ela levantara a cabeça e ele baixara a sua, os rostos quase roçando-se um no outro. Houve um curto silêncio, preenchido pelo barulho do vento. Ikki engoliu em seco, observando melhor, agora tão perto dele, aquele rosto pálido e delicado, com dois olhos assustados que o fitavam por detrás de um muro de timidez.

Ela sentiu o coração bater mais forte, finalmente estava cara a cara com aquele desconhecido e surpreendeu-se que fora tão jovem. Suas mãos, que se seguraram nos ombros dele com força, apertaram músculos rijos e firmes e ela suspirou por isso.

- É melhor eu te levar para casa! - disse Ikki, voltando ao normal. - Onde você mora? - soltando-a.

- Eu não quero ir para casa... - disse ela, ficando ereta de novo, ajeitando as roupas - Não essa noite, não agora...

- E para onde devo levá-la? - ele franziu o rosto, curioso.

- Para onde você quiser!

**o.O.o Continua o.O.o**


	4. Uma deusa na minha rua

**Capítulo IV**

**Uma deusa na minha rua**

**o.O.o**

_"Espelhos da minha mágoa_

_Meus olhos são poças d'água_

_Sonhando com seu olhar_

_Ela é tão rica e eu tão pobre_

_Eu sou plebeu e ela é nobre_

_Não vale a pena sonhar"_

**o.O.o**

Cena anterior:

- É melhor eu te levar para casa! - disse Ikki, voltando ao normal. - Onde você mora? - soltando-a.

- Eu não quero ir para casa... - disse ela, ficando ereta de novo, ajeitando as roupas - Não essa noite, não agora...

- E para onde devo levá-la? - ele franziu o rosto, curioso.

- Para onde você quiser!

...v...V...v...V...v...

Ele a olhou ao escutar aquelas últimas palavras. Possuia um estranho brilho no olhar e de repente, sem no entanto concluir-se, um meio sorriso pareceu, por um instante, querer se abrir nos lábios masculinos, mas ele se controlou, pensando em quantas infinitas possibilidades de interpretação aquela frase dela lhe dava para pensar.

- Por favor, não fale assim... - pediu ele, quase sem voz.

- Assim como? - ela franziu o cenho, confusa.

Para onde ele quisesse? O que ele queria, realmente, era levá-la para sua cama, naquele exato momento, pois o fato era que, quando a sentiu tão próxima de si, o corpo feminino junto ao seu, havia perdido completamente o domínio sobre seus impulsos e se não houvesse se afastado rapidamente, como o fez, com certeza ela teria razões e grandes razões para acreditar que ele era um maníaco sexual.

- Não importa... - ele rebateu, abrindo um sorriso sereno - Mas cuidado com o que você diz, senhorita, o homem é fraco, qualquer um pode sucumbir ao seu pedido e realmente levá-la aonde ele quer.

Pandora, um por momento, tentou entender aquelas meias palavras, e subitamente corou, baixando os olhos, dando-se conta do que, de fato, havia pedido. Ikki a observou, risonho, notou que a jovem tremia bastante e se abraçava para aquecer-se. A noite estava terrivelmente fresca e ele a olhou com uma ponta de sarcasmo nos olhos.

- Gente rica não sente frio? Isso são roupas para um clima como este? - brincou, enquanto tirava o próprio casaco - Se queria mesmo morrer, nem precisava se dar ao trabalho de pular no rio, bastava ficar mais meia hora assim e com certeza teria uma hipotermia.

- Saí tão apressada e louca que nem me lembrei que estava assim, quase nua, com o frio terrível que fazia! - falou ela, olhando-se também.

- Aonde você estava? Em uma festa?

- Não, no meu jantar de noivado! - respondeu ela, com uma raiva súbita nos olhos escuros. Ikki ergueu uma sobrancelha, notando o desconforto dela.

- E o que você está fazendo aqui? Não devia está com seu noivoi? - ele franziu o cenho.

- A última pessoa com quem gostaria de estar seria com aquele inglês metido a rei Arthur!

- Expulsaram você de casa?

- Não! - ela o encatou com altivez. - Eu fugi porque quis!

E ele sorriu, diante daquela menina que fazia pose de superior e aproximando-se dela, sob o olhar sério, surpreendido e envergonhado da garota, pegou o grosso casaco que usava para proteger-se do vento frio e forte em cima da moto e colocou sobre os ombros femininos, frágeis e desnudos, ajeitando bem a peça de couro negro para mantê-la bem aquecida.

- Obrigada... - ainda bastante séria - Confesso que assim está bem melhor!

Se houvesse mais luz, ele teria percebido o quão vermelha ela tinha ficado enquanto o sentia mais perto, o calor do seu corpo irradiando-se ao corpo dela, regelado pela noite. Quando ele a abraçou, para colocar o casaco nas suas costas, Pandora pôde sentir o forte perfume que vinha dele, que não era nada químico, somente o cheiro natural do corpo de um homem que jamais havia sentido ou lhe havia sido mencionado.

- Não tem onde passar a noite? Não quer voltar para a sua casa... Tem alguma amiga com quem pode ficar até amanhecer o dia?

Perguntou Ikki, passando a mão nos cabelos, afastando-se dela mais uma vez, como se alguma coisa nela o deixasse louco a cada vez que tentava um acercamento. O doce aroma que lhe tomou de assalto, um forte e ao mesmo tempo suave cheiro de cereja, como as cerejeiras que abundavam em seu país, colocou-o nervoso, como jamais havia estado perto de uma mulher.

- Não tenho vontade de ve rninguém hoje, tenho vontade de sumir, ir embora, não voltar nunca mais! - ela tornou-se taciturna.

- Se importa de ficar comigo esta noite? - indaga ele, depois de um minuto de silêncio - Minha casa não é muito confortável, mas cabe mais lá dentro.

- Com você? - ela duvidou por um instante - Mas é um completo estranho!

- Sei, e seus pais sempre te disseram para não falar com estranhos! - cínico - Ótimo, então já que não quer voltar para casa nem ir para qualquer outra, eu terei de deixá-la aqui, pôs estou congelando e minha cama quentinha me espera. Boa sorte!

E deu as costas á ela, fazendo menção de ir embora, mas ela o impediu.

- Espere! Eu vou com você! - e caminhou até ele.

- Pode me fazer um favor? - pediu Ikki, quando ela se aproximou, ficando cara a cara com ele. Pandora fez que "sim" com a cabeça. - Pode dá um sorriso, mesmo que seja para um estranho, talvez seja o único raio de sol que verei durante todo o dia.

Ela perdeu o fôlego, engoliu em seco, tentou dizer algo, mas as palavras não sairam. E finalmente, sem acreditar na ousadia daquele jovem, abriu um sorriso rendido no rosto pálido, fazendo com que Ikki também sorrisse.

- Vamos, antes que viremos um cubo de gelo antes que amanheça o dia! - chamou ele.

Caminharam lado a lado, cruzaram a ponte, atravessaram o pequeno parque onde, nos fins de semana, as famílias costumavam fazer piquiniques. Chegaram na entrada da reserva florestal. Pandora olhava para todos os lados, buscando algum automóvel, um velho, pois pela aparência do jovem, não tinha cara de ser uma pessoa de muitas posses.

- Por aqui! - disse Ikki.

E então ela olhou na direção em que caminhavam e viu o único veículo estacionado num raio de muitos quilômetros. Uma moto, modelo esportivo, toda preta. Ela abriu os olhos, dando-se conta de como estava vestida, um minúsculo vestido de seda cor vinho. Quem a visse em cima de uma moto como aquela, com certeza não pensariam que era uma "aompanhante" qualquer.

Ikki subiu na moto, pegtou o seu capacete e o pôs. Depois, notando que ela seguia parada, olhando seus movimentos, encarou-a.

- Não vai subir? - indicando a parte de trás.

- Você não vai querer que eu suba nisso vestida assim, vai?

E abriu o casaco, que segurava na frente para mantê-lo fechado, mostrando o vestido curtinho que usava. Agora, com devida iluminação, Ikki pôde admirá-la, seu olhar percorrendo o cordo dos pés á cabeça. Pandora avermelhou-se, irritada, notando onde os olhos masculinos haviam parado: no seu generoso decote. Fechou novamente o casaco. Ikki sorriu, dando um assovio insinuante, em forma de cantada.

- Eu realmente posso levá-la para onde eu quero? - perguntou, olhando-a com sarcasmo.

- Mas era só o que me faltava, escutar uma cantada ás três da manhã! - indignada.

- Tome... - oferecendo-lhe o outro capacete - Você vai ter que usar o capacete feio, ele fica feio em todo mundo!

- Você não tá falando sério, está? - ainda duvidando em subir na moto.

- A menos que você prefira ir correndo atrás, sim! - sorriu - Por acaso você tem medo de moto? - perguntou, notando o modo assustado com o qual fitava toda motocicleta.

- Claro que não! - respondeu ela rapidamente, rápido demais, Ikki sorriu cínico - Ora essa, medo de uma moto, quem tem medo de andar de moto? - dando de ombros.

Ikki estendeu o capacete e ela, com um suspiro, recebeu e o colocou na cabeça, olhando Ikki com raiva.

- Feio? - indagou.

- Sabe que em você ele ficou bonito? - comentou Ikki.

Pandora desiste e sobe na moto, atrás de Ikki. Ele liga o veículo e prepara-se para partir. A jovem ajeita-se na parte de trás e antes de dar a partida, Ikki fala, entre o sarcéstico e o brincalhão.

- Pode agarrar forte, eu não mordo!

- Só se for o seu pes...

mas antes de que pudesse completar a frase, Ikki acelerou e partiu, numa velocidade impressionante, através das avenidas vazias de Berlim. A jovem segurou-o com todas as forças que possuia, enlaçando a cintura do homem a sua frente com seus braços esguios.

- Você é louco! - gritava ela, com a impressão que viajava á velocidade da luz.

- Com certeza, de outro modo isso não daria certo!

- Me lembre de te matar quando tudo isso terminar!

- Será interessante vê-la tentar! - sorriu Ikki, virando em uma esquina, numa curva digna de rali, acompanhado de um grito feminino de desespero.

**o.O.o.O.o**

Henry e Martin estacionaram os carros diante da delegacia de polícia do centro de Berlim, desceram, cada um do seu automóvel e entraram na recepção onde o delegado, devidamente fardado, tomava um café sentado em sua poltrona, atrás de uma abarrotada mesa.

Martin, com suas feições severas de alemão, foi quem cruzou primeiro o umbral da porta. Estava transtornado, os olhos pareciam enfurecidos e a comissura de seus lábios tremiam pelo nervosismo que o havia tomado. Henry, ao seu lado, estava igualmente sério e tinha um ar cansado no rosto arrogante de inglês.

- Guten Abend, Sie. - cumprimentou o policial, levantando-se. - Em que posso...

- Eu vim aqui prestar uma queixa! - anunciou Martin, sem deixá-lo terminar - Um sequestro!

- Sequestro? - assustou-se o policial - E quem foi sequestrado, senhor? - fazendo um aceno para outro policial, que se aproximou - Diga todos os fatos, local, hora...

- Martin, não vamos exagerar... - Henry tentou chamá-lo a si - Ela só está desaparecida.

- Por acaso o senhor não sabe que temos 24 horas para encontrar a um desaparecido, antes de considerar que ao invés de encontrá-lo com vida, será seu cadáver que acharemos em algum lugar?

Perguntou o policial, com cara de professor, para desespero de um certo pai, já a ponto de matar alguém.

- Por favor, não piore as coisas! - disse o inglês ao comissário - A minha nora, filha dele, está desaparecida há exatos uma hora e meia... - olhando o relógio.

- Bom, menos mal, temos 22 horas e meia antes que a matem! - disse o policial, muito calmo, voltando a tomar seu café.

- O que disse? - Martin explodiu - Alguém vai matar a minha filha? E você não vai fazer nada?

- Calma, não criemos pânico, temos tempo. Também sou filho de Deus, estou com frio e olhe só isso... - apontando a mesa - São todos casos que ainda não foram resolvidos, o seu não é o único.

- Mas eu sou o único aqui neste momento. - gritou Martin - E você vai encontrar a minha filha ou eu sou capaz de pôr fogo nesta delegacia!

- Hans... - o delegado chama um companheiro - Anote os dados do caso e verifique quantos homens temos disponíveis no momento. Chame duas viaturas.

- Jah, Herr! - respondeu o soldado - Sentem-se, senhores, por favor, precisarei fazer algumas perguntas.

Martin e Henry se sentaram em duas cadeiras que estavam ali, ambos muito afetados pela situação. O soldado sentou-se por sua vez diante de sua mesa, ao lado, e começou a digitar algo em seu computador.

- Nome da vítima? - começou.

- Pandora Kirsten Heinstein.

- Heinstein? - o delegado franziu o cenho - O senhor é Martin Heinstein? - o referido homem balançou a cabeça afirmativamente - Perdão, senhor, não o havia reconhecido. - apertando-lhe a mão com frenesi - Que honra tê-lo em minha delegacia, não tinha idéia que era a SUA filha quem estava desaparecida. Não se preocupe, faremos tudo para encontrá-la.

- Eu espero que sim, é minha única filha.

- Quando desapareceu, senhor? Em que circunstâncias? Local, hora... - seguiu o soldado.

- Como meu amigo disse, faz mais ou menos 2 horas que sumiu. Saimos de casa, a procuramos por todas partes antes de vir aqui, mas não havia nada, nenhum sinal dela, em nenhum lugar. - dizia o pai.

- Estávamos em casa e ela resolveu sair um pouco... - explicava Henry - Como já estava tarde, decidimos procurá-la, mas não tivemos êxito.

- Entendo... - o soldado comentou, terminando de escrever algo. - Com que roupa se encontrava a vítima?

- Um vestido, muito caro, evidentemente, estávamos em uma festa em família. - explicou Martin.

- Pode me passar seus traços, cor do cabelos, olhos, estatura, se tem alguma marca, se o senhor possui alguma foto, ajudará bastante...

- Foto não é necessário. - respondeu o delegado, abrindo uma revista, na parte de concertos musicais, e jogando-a em cima da mesa do soldado, mostrou-lhe a foto da garota em questão, junto ao seu instrumento musical. - Ela sai quase todas as semanas nas colunas de orquestras. Sua filha é uma harpista extraordinária, parabéns.

- Danke. - respondeu Martin - Ela tem cabelos e olhos negros, pele branca, 1.75, magra, bem, não necessito muita descrição já que têm uma foto dela. Por favor, achem-na e viva, pois eu terei o prazer que matá-la quando a encontrar.

- Chama-se: está arranjado! - disse o delegado - Vou colocar agora mesmo as nossas viaturas na rua, atrás dela e não vão parar até que tenham algum indício dela, nem que seja no inferno.

**o.O.o**

- Tome este chá, senhora!

Helga aproximou-se com uma pequena bandeja da pobre mãe angustiada, estendendo uma fumegante xícara de chá. Mary, sentada em uma poltrona, próxima dali, também havia recebido uma e sorvia lentamente o seu conteúdo.

- Não quero nada! - dizia Annett com dramaticidade - Eu só quero um lugar para enfiar a cabeça de tanta vergonha que passei hoje! - exagerada.

- Minha querida amiga... - Mary pôs sua xícara em cima do centro e foi sentar-se ao seu lado, tomando-lhe a mão - Não fique assim, afinal, você não tem culpa das loucuras que faz a sua filha. E eu a julgava uma menina tão equilibrada... - balançando a cabeça negativamente.

- Ela teve a educação de uma princesa, fala vários idiomas, viajou a vários países, se veste com as melhores grifes, estudou nos mais caros colégios e para quê? Para me matar do coração, jogando fora um casamento tão grandioso e belo como este?

- Realmente, não a posso entender. - Mary tomou de novo sua xícara, muito calma, como se falassem de biscoitos - Meu filho é disputado pelas melhores famílias inglesas e alemães... - ressaltou orgulhosa - Meu Radamanthys é um verdadeiro lorde, não merece ser destratado de forma tão desonrosa como o foi esta noite, quando a pediu em casamento, quando deu a sua filha a maior alegria que uma menina de sua classe social pode ter!

- Eu vou fingir que não escutei isso! - comentou a ama, consigo mesma, torcendo o nariz e saindo na direção da cozinha. - Como se o filho dela fosse a excalibur do rei Arthur!

- Aonde vai, Helga? - perguntou uma criada, que passou por ela na direção da sala.

- Rezar pela minha menina, pois é a única que merece dentro desta família de loucos!

A criada deu de ombros e encaminhou-se aos seus afazeres.

- Mas isso não ficará assim! - Annett levantou-se em polvorosa - Ela vai saber o que está perdendo, farei com que pague cada desfeita que me tem causado ao longo desses anos.

- Ás vezes os filhos merecem umas boas palmadas! - concordou a inglesa - E quando nada resolve, interna-se, é a melhor desculpa para a sociedade, digo isso porque se este casamento não sai, nessas circunstâncias, irão comentar sobre ela.

- Minha filha, minha filhinha, minha única filha, virando fofoca na boca das minhas concorrentes! - Annett leva as mãos aos cabelos - De jeito nenhum! A Pandora vai casar com o Radamanthys nem que seja a última coisa que eu faça!

- Creio ser o mais sensato. Tenho certeza que o meu filho saberá bem como "educá-la"... - sorriu com orgulho - Uma boa "educação" inglesa e dentro de um mês ela estará andando na linha.

- Ela anda na linha, mamãe, o problema é que a linha dela é torta!

Radamanthys descia as escadas naquele momento, abotoando o paletó. Tinha cara de poucos amigos e parecia querer fuzilar o primeiro que lhe dirigisse a palavra.

- Radamanthys... - Annette surpreendeu-se - Pensei que estivesse descansando.

- Eu? Decansar? Com a noite toda pela frente? - servindo-se, como se fosse da casa, de uma dose de whisky - Não costumo "descansar" a noite, madame Heinstein! - sorriu com cinismo, dando a entender que tipo de descanso costumava ter. - Meu descanso é muito mais doce.

Virou o copo de uma vez, tomando todo seu conteúdo, depois voltou a colocá-lo no seu antigo lugar. Logo, examinou se estava com as chaves do seu porsche prata no bolso e fez menção de sair.

- Aonde vai, filho? - perguntou Mary, vendo-o sair.

- Terminar minha noite com dignidade, mamãe. Não me esperem, não voltarei á casa até o dia raiar! - saiu.

As duas mulheres entreolharam-se e voltaram a sentar, caladas, no belo sofá de veludo marrom.

Radamanthys abriu a porta do seu carro último modelo, um porsche carrera GT na cor prata. Entrou, pôs o cinto e deu a partida. O portão principal abriu-se e ele pôde sair, suavemente, para as ruas de Berlim.

- Imagina só se vou desperdiçar a minha noite esperando aquela louca voltar para casa. - dizia consigo, enquanto ligava o som do carro numa música ambiente. - Confesso que se ela não fosse tão gostosa e não estivesse com tanta vontade de levá-la para a cama, cairia fora dessa enrascada num piscar de olhos.

Virou em uma esquina e logo cruzou um semáforo vermelho. Entrou por uma rua movimentada, cheia de boites, discotecas de luxo e casas noturnas. Do outro lado da calçada havia casas de jogos e mais discotecas de má fama. Diminuiu a velocidade ao aproximar-se de uma esquina, onde algumas garotas ofereciam seus serviços a alguns carros que haviam parado ali atrás de diversão.

Buzinou. Uma das garotas olhou para trás e abriu um formoso sorriso, caminhando até o carro como se andasse por uma passarela. Ele abriu a janela do acompanhante e ela se debruçou para olhar o seu cliente.

- Há quanto tempo, senhor pianista! - disse ela com ironia nos seus olhos azuis - Ficou com saudade? E olha que não faz nem 48 horas que estivemos juntos pela última vez!

- Entra no carro, Ninnie... - disse destravando a porta - Já chega de fazer exposição da minha figura ás suas amiguinhas idiotas!

Acendeu um cigarro e se pôs a fumar, enquanto ela abria a porta, muito satisfeita e entrava no porsche, sentando-se ao lado dele. Radamanthys deu a partida e perdeu-se em uma esquina qualquer. Jogou o cigarro fora e fechou novamente a janela.

A mulher ao seu lado sorria, seu belo sorriso de francesa. Falava alemão fluente, mas seu sotaque de parisiense era muito forte e não ocultava, era também seu charme. Sua mão hábil, de unhas longas pintadas de vermelho, encontraram a perna masculina e começou a acariciá-lo, subindo perigosamente para o centro de sua masculinidade.

Radamanthys sobressaltou-se quando ela tocou-lhe ali, abrindo um sorriso de satisfação quando a jovem principiou um movimento sensual, usando seus lábios para deixá-lo louco.

- Assim não posso dirigir, Ninnie! - falava ele, quase sem voz - Vai fazer com que eu bata num poste, vamos morrer os dois... - gemeu.

- Você semprre diz que não querr me verr mais, mas não resiste, não é? - ela o tocava com suas mãos experientes, enquanto beijava o pescoço masculino - A francesinha aqui te põe maluco, confessa!

- Você é só um paliativo até eu me casar, quando eu tenha a MINHA esposa, não precisarei mais de você! - disse ele, muito sério, e ela, por castigo, apertou o membro lá em baixo, fazendo-o soltar um gemido de dor. - Ficou louca? Quer tornar-me um incapacitado? Cachorra!

- Isso foi porr terr dito que sua noiva é melhorr do que eu! - ela fez biquinho - Tenho cerrteza que ela não faz nem metade do que eu sou capaz de fazer com você na cama!

- AINDA não faz, mas vai fazer. Eu mesmo vou ensiná-la. Ela não é da sua raça, é uma moça de família, é virgem, eu serei seu primeiro homem, sabia! - arrogante.

- Tenho pena dela, do jeito que você é "carinhoso", acho que ela não vai sobreviver nem a primeira noite! - brincou ela, com sarcasmo, mordendo sua orelha. - Você não tem muita pasciência com as virgens, sei o que fez com aquela garota nova que tinha chegado lá na "casa", no dia seguinte ela nem podia caminhar direito.

- Tenho certeza que ela nunca mais vai me esquecer! - sorriu sarcástico.

- Você é um monstro, cuidado para que sua ESPOSA... - cínica - Não fique traumatizada!

Radamanthys parou em um portão luxuoso que logo foi aberto. Pegou de uma chave oferecida na entrada e entrou no estacionamento de um dos mais caros motéis da capital alemã.

- Está dizendo que eu não sei tratar uma mulher? - ambos desceram do carro e subiram ao quarto indicado.

- Não, ao contrário, mon amour, você sabe muito bem como tratar uma mulher... - pendurando-se no pescoço dele - Pega forte, faz com força, gosto quando me maltrata...

Ele sorriu, abrindo a porta e agarrando a mulher que já estava em seus braços, apertando ferozmente os fartos seios. Bateu a porta com o pé, ao passar, atirou-a sobre a cama enquanto desabotoava o paletó e livrava-se dele. A bela francesa lambeu os lábios. Os seus cabelos loiros, lisos, caiam pelas costas praticamente nuas. Seus pés, apertados em botas de cano alto, principiaram a subir-lhe pelo tórax.

- A sua noiva jamais vai satisfazer você, cher... - falando com manha.

- Não fale da minha noiva... - disse ele, sério, ela parou de sorrir - Ela é sagrada, será a mãe dos meus filhos, e você é só uma vadia.

Ninnie levantou-se e atirou-se em cima dele, beijando-lhe o peito másculo enquanto ia abrindo os botões, um por um, da camisa social branca que ele levava por baixo do smoking. Radamanthys sorriu, agarrando-a pelos cabelos longos e a fez olhar para ele.

- Vamos, de joelhos, cachorra, hoje eu vou querer completo ou não terá seu bônus extra!

**o.O.o**

Ikki parou a moto diante da entrada da sua casa, desligou o motor e tirou a chave da ingnição. Ainda sentado sobre a motocicleta, retirou o capacete e percebeu que Pandora ainda mantinha os braços ao redor do seu corpo, num abraço apertado. Sorriu.

- Pode me soltar se quiser, a moto já parou. A menos, é claro, que pefira ficar aí.

- Eu ainda estou em estado de choque. - disse ela, o coração aos saltos, quase saindo pela boca, devido á alta velocidade na qual viajaram - Houve um momento em que pensei que fôssemos passar direto naquele viaduto, de tão rápido que íamos...

- Isso se chama adrenalina, é o que faz a vida valer a pena, afinal, tudo é mais encantador porque em algum ponto a morte nos espera! - disse ele.

- Eu quase a encontrei hoje. - rebateu a jovem, voltando a si - Você não é normal.

- Pode ser, talvez seja por isso que você ainda esteja agarrada a mim.

Pela primeira vez, desde que pararam, ela dera-se conta de que ainda se segurava nele e imediatamente, diante daquelas palavras, soltou-se, irritada pela insinuação.

- Ora vejam só... - disse ela, retirando o capacete - Eu me segurava para não cair! Rápido do jeito que você vai, quase que me lançava longe, rio abaixo.

- Para quem queria cometer suicídio, você está muito preocupada em não se machucar! - Ikki saltou da moto.

- Pois é, eu queria cometer suicídio e não sofrer um homicídio. - ela também saltou da motocicleta por sua vez - Faz isso para impressionar as garotas? - ela ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Sim. - ele a encarou com sarcasmo - E sempre dá certo. Eu conheço as garotas, eu as vejo. Eu vejo você.

- Eu? - ela sorriu, cruzando os braços - E o que você vê sobre mim?

- Você jamais teria saltado daquela ponte!

E dizendo isso, deu as costas á ela e caminhou na direção da porta de entrada, sem dá tempo para que ela respondesse. Pandora deixou o sorriso sumir do seu rosto e balançando a cabeça para afastar uma idéia, correu atrás de Ikki, que havia aberto a porta e a esperava para poder fechá-la. Ela entrou.

- Você se importa de não ter luz? - perguntou ele, colocando o capacete sobre a mesa de refeições.

- Está sem energia? Que estranho! Todo bairro parece iluminado... - comentou ela, olhando pela janela.

- Todo bairro pagou devidamente sua conta, menos eu. Mas eu tenho umas velas aqui... - buscando dentro de um armário - Dá para improvisar algo com elas...

- Você mora sozinho?

- Sim, com a graça dos deuses! - respondeu Ikki, acendendo uma vela que havia encontrado e colocando-a no centro da mesa - Eu não sou alemão, minha família está em Tóquio, minha cidade natal.

- Eu notei pelo seu sotaque, você tem um tom muito bonito de voz, grave e forte, eu gosto do som dela... - disse Pandora, com um sorriso. - Nunca fui ao Japão, mas adoraria conhecer! Sente falta de lá?

- Sim, é sempre bom estar em casa. - ele sorriu, tentando arrumar um pouco a bagunça - Você quer alguma coisa? Um copo de água...

- Não, obrigada...

- Que bom, eu não tinha mesmo para te dá.

- Não tem água? - ela ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Nem gá! - respondeu Ikki - Estou a zero, não sei o que será de mim daqui por diante! - brincando.

Ela sorriu, um sorriso singelo, sereno, sincero, deixando para trás todo rancor e toda tristeza da sua situação.

- Não tenho água, mas acho que tenho algo aqui dentro... - remexendo na geladeira - Que acredito que ainda dê para tomar. - retirou duas latas. - Toma!

E atirou-lhe, de repente, uma das latas, que ela teve de fazer um esforço para alcançá-la e impedir que caísse ao chão, pois não esperava tal ação. Pandora examinou o objeto e olhou na direção do rapaz.

- Cerveja?

- Não gosta? - perguntou ele, abrindo a sua e tomando um imenso gole - Eu sou viciado em cerveja, as alemães são as melhores.

Ela ficou observando o rapaz, ainda segurando na mão a lata fechada. Ikki deu-se conta do embaraço dela.

- Desculpe, mas não tenho champanhe. Uma garota como você com certeza não deve tomar estas bebidas "pobres"... - falou com ar exagerado, fazendo-a sorrir.

- Engana-se. - respondeu ela, abrindo sua lata e tomando um gole - Está bem gelada.

- Você ainda não me disse seu nome!

- Meu nome é Pandora. Pandora Kirsten Heinstein.

- Bonito nome, talvez eu precise escrever isso para me recordar depois. - disse brincando. Ela sorriu.

Ikki sentou-se na sua cama e batendo com a mão no colchão, indicou o lugar ao seu lado, convidando-a a sentar. Pandora hesitou por um momento, mas se tranquilizou e sentou-se junto a ele, na cama de casal, com a lata de cerveja na mão.

- Então, vai me contar porque queria pular da ponte no dia do seu noivado?

- É o meu mundo e todas as pessoas que estão nele... - começou ela. - Meus pais acham que sabem o que é melhor para mim...

- Todos os pais são iguais. - respondeu Ikki - Talvez uma família rica como a sua, com tradições, seja um pouco mais severa e rígida neste sentido, mas tenho certeza que fazem isso porque se preocupam com você.

- Minha mãe só se preocupa com suas jóias e suas bolsas e meu pai, bem, meu pai se preocupa em contar dinheiro, fumar charuto e tomar brandy. E eu sou somente a filha única na qual os dois colocam seus sonhos frustrados.

Ela entristeceu-se e tomou outro gole da cerveja. Ikki só a observava, agora que a tinha ao seu lado, podia admirar a beleza daquela jovem. Era diferente de qualquer outra garota que já havia tido. A pele pálida dava-lhe um ar de estátua grega e os cabelos negros delimitavam a linha tênue entre a razão e a loucura. E os olhos, aqueles olhos negros, profundos, opacos, alternativamente felizes e logo melancólicos, o fez compreender o sentido que algumas pessoas diziam sobre os olhos das bruxas.

- Não sei porque estou te contando estas coisas. - completou ela - Você deve está pensando: "Pobre garota rica, o que entende de sofrimento?"

- Não, não estava pensando isso. Eu tentava encontrar uma resposta para o por quê de você se sentir assim, num beco sem saída! - disse Ikki, terminando sua cerveja.

- A cerimônia está marcada para o dia 3 de janeiro, 800 pessoas foram convidadas, o vestido já está pronto, o bufet, os arranjos, os presentes que já enviaram, toda Alemanha, em peso, estará lá, e eu me sinto a beira de um precipício, gritando a plenos pumões, sem ninguém que me escute.

E estendendo a mão, mostrou-lhe o anel que havia ganhado naquela mesma noite. Ikki assoviou ao ver o presente.

- E pensar que isso poderia ter ido parar no fundo de um rio! - sarcástico - Você o ama? - perguntou ele, subitamente, depois de um segundo de silêncio.

- O que disse? - ela franziu o cenho.

- Ama o seu noivo ou não?

- Não devia perguntar isso! - ela avermelhou-se.

- Uma pergunta simples: ama o cara ou não ama?

Ela tentou dizer algo, mas as palavras não sairam, limitou-se a olhá-lo e após alguns minutos deu sua resposta, balançou a cabeça negativamente.

- E por que vai casar com ele?

- Porque meus pais acham que é o certo! - ela exasperou-se utilizando as palavras dele com ironia - Não sei o que fazer para impedir, ele é um cretino, um canalha, acredita que hoje tentou me agarrar a força?

Sem saber por quê, Ikki sentiu-se ferver com aquelas palavras. Imaginar um homem, outro homem, querendo forçá-la a algo era simplesmente inadmissível. Estava desconhecendo seus próprios sentimentos.

- Ele deve ser realmente um covarde, que usa a força para conseguir o quer com uma mulher porque não tem inteligência, nem honra! Não deveria ter feito isso com você, jamais se deve forçar uma flor.

Ela corou á essas palavras, tomando um longo gole de sua cerveja. Após esvaziar a lata, olhou para Ikki, que a observava algo atônito pelo ocorrido.

- O que foi? Uma garota rica não pode beber? - perguntou ela, ele sorriu.

Aquele sorriso másculo e enigmático que tanta a havia encantado. Como não estava acostumada a beber, sentiu o álcool fazer afeito e sua cabeça girar lentamente. Sentiu seu corpo arrepiar-se ao tê-lo assim, tão perto. E ele também a olhava, notando pelos olhos negros que o fitavam, que a bebida a havia atingido. Tirando a lata da mão dela, Ikki livrou-se da mesma.

- É melhor parar por aqui... - disse ela - Quantos anos você tem?

- Dezesseis! - respondeu ela, sorrindo - E você?

- Vinte e três, sou maior de idade e você de menor, não quero ser preso por aliciação de menores. - sorriu.

De repente o som de um carro qualquer começou a tocar altíssimo, na mesma rua onde estavam, fazendo com que os jovens se sobressaltassem.

- Sua rua é bem divertida. - disse ela - São quase quatro da manhã e alguém ainda tem estômago para escutar baladas românticas dos anos 80.

- É o meu vizinho. - disse Ikki, fechando a janela, mas de nada adiantava, a música invadia em cheio o ambiente escuro iluminado por uma vela - Ele é um bêbabo que enche a cara até alta madrugada, depois volta para casa e põe o som, sempre com essa mesma música.

- Dor de cotovelo? - sugeriu ela.

- Não, é dor de corno mesmo! - competou Ikki.

Pandora sorriu e levantou-se, caminhou até ele, parado no centro da sala. A casa era pequena, quase não havia divisões. Ikki não disse ou fez nada, observando os movimentos dela, limitando-se a olhá-la. A jovem aproximou-se, um pouco tonta pela bebida.

- Dança comigo! - pediu, tocando nas mãos masculinas para puxá-lo para si.

- Dançar? Eu? - surpreendeu-se ele - Eu não sei dançar, Pandora, sou péssimo bailarino... - tentou sorrir, nervoso quando ela encostou-se nele convidando-o, tentou impedir sua aproximação.

- Não necessito que dance... - disse ela, abrindo os braços dele e entrando por sua vez naquele abraço masculino, tocando o corpo dele com o seu, roçando-se, enlaçando-o pela cintura e encostando sua cabeça no tórax de Ikki - Só necessito que me abrace essa noite!

**o.O.o Continua o.O.o**


	5. Um antiherói

** '**

**Capítulo V**

**O anti-herói**

Cena anterior:

- Dança comigo! - pediu, tocando nas mãos masculinas para puxá-lo para si.

- Dançar? Eu? - surpreendeu-se ele - Eu não sei dançar, Pandora, sou péssimo bailarino... - tentou sorrir, nervoso quando ela encostou-se nele convidando-o, tentou impedir sua aproximação.

- Não necessito que dance... - disse ela, abrindo os braços dele e entrando por sua vez naquele abraço masculino, tocando o corpo dele com o seu, roçando-se, enlaçando-o pela cintura e encostando sua cabeça no tórax de Ikki - Só necessito que me abrace essa noite!

**o.O.o**

**"Sorry"**

**Is all that you can say****?**

**Years gone by and still**

**Words don't come easily**

**Like "sorry"**

**"I'm sorry"**

Ikki rendeu-se, deixou que ela abrisse seus braços e entrasse entre eles, forçando-o a enlaçá-la pela cintura, mas aos poucos, ainda reconhecendo terreno, estudando aquele corpo esguio e frágil que sentia invadir assim o espaço do seu, de forma absurda, tomando entre suas mãos a posição principal, como se o primeiro toque trocado entre ambas peles não houvessem unido somente os seus corpos, mas as suas almas, e para sempre.

Ela aconchegou-se no seu peito. Era bem mais baixa que ele, de modo que sua cabeça ficou por debaixo do queixo masculino. Suas mãos rodearam o pescoço robusto e Pandora pôde escutar quando ele respirou fundo, engolindo em seco, quando seus corpos roçaram um pelo outro, sendo imprensados pelo abraço. Ele finalmente decidiu-se por apertá-la junto a si, deixando a razão, o respeito, o receio de lado, empurrando-os aos abismos. Queria sentí-la cada vez mais.

- E pensar que, seu tivesse pulado, não estaria aqui, dançando em plena madrugada, nos braços de um completo estranho e me sentindo tão bem como jamais antes na minha vida...

Comentou ela, fechando os olhos, enquanto ambos começaram a balançar, lentamente, suavemente, quase com preguiça, ao ritmo romântico e compassado da música que entrava e tomava todo ambiente. Ikki limitou-se a um resmungo surdo, como se houvesse achado graça, mas não quisesse sorrir para não quebrar a ternura da presente cena.

**"Forgive me"**

**Is all that you can say****?**

**Years gone by and still**

**Words don't come easily**

**Like "forgive me"**

**"Forgive me"**

- Não se joga uma vida inteira fora só porque ela quer te dá um golpe... - respondeu ele, também fechando os olhos, guiando o compasso. - O seu futuro ainda não foi escrito, não existe, seu futuro é o que você fizer dele, por isso faça-o bem. É nisso que acreditamos em meu país.

- Para mim o mais importante não é viver, Ikki, mas viver com dignidade. Eu não nasci para um amor sem orgasmos, quero da vida o que ela tem de mais real. - ela apertou mais os braços em volta do pescoço dele - Eu poderia enumerar um milhão de razões para que não estivéssemos aqui juntos, mas quer saber de uma coisa? Eu não me importo nem um pouco!

- Nunca sabemos quanto tempo ainda temos para fazer coisas que os outros, seres normais, consideram como loucuras, por isso simplesmente faço o que tenho vontade, não perco tempo. A vida é uma escalada difícil, Pandora, mas a vista lá do alto é magnífica, você vai ver.

- Você poderia me mostrar? - perguntou ela, levantando o rosto para olhá-lo.

- Claro que sim... - ele baixou o seu, para encará-la também. Estavam próximos demais e ambos o sentiram - Mas me faz um favor?

- Outro? - ela ergueu uma sobrancelha com um ar risonho na face. - O que você quer agora?

- Me promete que sempre que se sentir triste, insegura ou sozinha, ou perder completamente a fé no mundo ou nas pessoas, promete que vai tentar olhar uma segunda vez para si mesma... - ele hesitou, antes completar - Só que com meus olhos?

**But you can say: **

**Baby, baby can I hold you tonight?**

**Baby, if I told you the right words**

**At the roght time**

**You'd be mine**

Ela emudeceu, deixando o sorriso sumir do seu rosto e dando lugar a uma expressão serena, nervosa, pois seus lábios, entreabertos, tremiam levemente. Nunca havia estado tão próxima de um homem, um desconhecido, e sentir-se tão leve, como se descansasse nos braços de um anjo. Não tinha medo, nem receio, nem qualquer desconfiança, sentia como se o conhecesse de longo tempo, de outras eras, de passadas vidas, de uma outra encarnação. Aqueles olhos azuis, de onde os conhecia?

Ikki segurou seu olhar, sem arrefecer, sem ousar obedecer seus desejos, que eram tomar nos seus aqueles lábios convidativos de forma selvagem. Não estava se reconhecendo. Jamais estivera tão envolvido com uma mulher, ainda mais uma completa estranha, louca, que há menos de uma hora tinha queria suicidar-se. Sentiu seu coração bater mais lento e mais rápido ao mesmo tempo, perdeu o fôlego, correu atrás para recuperá-lo e eram aqueles olhos negros, fugidios, que o haviam ferido em um ponto fatal.

- Não sei como agradecer o que fez por mim esta noite! - sussurrou ela.

- Sabe sim, basta que me olhes desse jeito outra vez... - ele seguia movimentando-se ao compasso da música, com ela em seus braços, acompanhando seu ritmo.

-De que jeito? - quase sem voz.

- De uma maneira que eu ainda não fiz por merecer!

**"I love you"**

**Is all that you can say?**

**Years gone by and still**

**Words don't come easily**

**Like "I love you"**

**"I love you"**

Ele baixou mais a cabeça, aproximando-se como em câmera lenta, sentia que o tempo havia parado, o mundo havia acabado, toda a população mundial estava morta e só existiam agora eles dois, ali, no meio de uma sala escura, á luz de uma vela, movendo-se num ritmo cadenciado pela naturalidade corpórea e ela em seus braços.

Pandora, como mandava os contos de fada, fechou os olhos sem pensar duas vezes, não queria ser racional, não queria analisar a situação, quebrar seu elo de encanto, de magia, entregaria-se á carícia que sabia que estava por vir e esperava, ansiosamente, que o seu salvador fizesse o que, verdaderamente, estava de fato morrendo de vontade de fazer.

**But you can say: **

**Baby, baby can I hold you tonight?**

**Baby, if I told you the right words**

**At the roght time**

**You'd be mine**

As cabeças aproximaram-se, os lábios entreabrindo-se para receber o alento quente que vinho do outro. O cheiro de cereja que emanava dela invadiu os sentidos de Ikki de uma forma entontecedora, e ela, por sua voz, podia sentir, palpavelmente, o cheiro ácido da cerveja forte que ele estivera tomando.

As respirações estavam compassadas, já tocando as feições de ambos, os lábios apenas roçando uns pelos outros, sem atrever-se a ir mais além, numa acrícia íntima, quente e quando finalmente a boca masculina ia buscar a dela para completar a ação, batidas na porta quebraram todo o clima da presente cena, assustando-os.

- O que é isso?

Pandora pareceu ser puxada, drasticamente, do sonho ao qual havia penetrado. Havia sido obrigada a voltar á realidade e por isso sentia-se algo tonta, por ter sido arrancada tão agressivamente do torpor no qual havia entrado. Ikki, também alheio a tudo, buscando recuperar a consicência que havia ficado perdida em algum ponto daquele rosto pálido que estivera tão perto do seu, que demorou a entender o que estava acontecendo. Somente quando as pancadas tornaram-se mais altas e vibrantes, foi que se deu conta que tinha alguém batendo na porta de entrada.

- Mas o que diabos é isso? - franziu o cenho, irritando-se pela intromissão, jurou que mataria até a última geração do desgraçado que ousou interromper o não acontecido. - Quem será que está batendo a esta hora? - abriu a porta.

- Oi, vizinho, eu...

- Me dê uma boa razão para eu não te matar, Gustav! - disse, trincando os dentes, cerrando os punhos, encarando com ódio a cara apatetada de seu vizinho do lado.

- Eu só queria saber se você tinha um pouco de pó de café para me emprestar... - falando com um sorriso amarelo, algo gago, tentando ver através da porta.

Ikki, dando-se conta, fecha mais a porta e impede que o outro bisbilhote sua visita

- Você me aparece ás 4 da manhã para pedir pó de café? - severo, seco e brutal - Você não tem amor a sua vida?

- Na verdade, eu só queria saber quem é essa que está ai com você... - tentando olhar para dentro novamente, falando num sussurro. Novamente Ikki fecha mais a porta.

- Quem eu trago na minha casa não interessa a ninguém, quem entra e sai daqui é assunto meu e por isso a sua presença aqui é desnecessária, e...

- O que está havendo? - Pandora chega por trás. Gustav a olha e sorri feito um bobo, dando um tchauzinho. - Ah...er...oi... - sem graça.

- Pandora, por favor, entra, eu resolvo essa palhaçada aqui e...

- Senhor... - começou ela falando para Gustav, sem dá atenção ao jeito estressado de Ikki, abraçando-o pela cintura, como se fossem dois namorados. - Se não for pedir muito, mas poderia deixar para tomar seu café quando amanhecer o dia? Atrapalhou nossa sessão de sexo selvagem, estávamos na posição 25 do kama sutra e eu gostaria de continuar... - manhosa.

Ikki, entrando no jogo inesperado, olha para Gustav e pisca um olho, com malícia, um sorriso cínico nos lábios, dando uma de gostosão.

- Cai fora, imbecil! - rosnou Ikki, "delicadamente!.

Gustav abre a boca desmesuradamente, incrédulo, fazendo gestos obcenos com as mãos.

- Então você é a 235° garota que ele "come" só este ano, eu anoto todas que entram aqui, tenho três cadernos cheios desde que ele alugou esta casa... - falando feito boboca.

Ikki arregalou os olhos. Não podia acreditar! Queria um lugar para enfiar a cabeça, um machado para matar aquele desgraçado, terminou apertando o canto dos olhos com os dedos, tremendo de raiva.

- Nossa, foram tantas assim só este ano, garanhão? - Pandora olha para Ikki com insinuação, sem saber por quê, esse comentário a deixara enciumada. - Pensei ter escutado você falar que eu era a primeira da lista... - continuando jogo.

- A primeira da lista da semana, querida... - disse Gustav - E...

E não disse mais nada. Ikki meteu-lhe a porta no meio das fuças de modo brusco que até Pandora assustou-se.

- Não posso acreditar no que vi e ouvi... - esmurrou a mesa. - Peço desculpas por este paspalho, eu... eu não sei o que dizer... eu...

- Não diga nada. - ela sorri pelo embaraço dele - Ficou tão estressado! - fazendo voz de mal - Você fica muito sensual quando está enfezadinho...

- Pandora, não brinque com isso! - ainda irritado. - Eu vou matar aquele imbecil, nem que seja a última coisa que eu faça e quanto ao que ele falou...

- Quanto ao que ele falou me dá a entender que você é um pegador de marca maior. - ela cruzou os braços - 235 garotas só até final de outubro. Fazendo as contas, são mais garotas que dias no ano, o que significa que em certos dias a aventura é dupla ou tripla...

- Já basta, não tenho que dá satisfações da minha vida a ninguém. Sou solteiro, moro sozinho e bem...

- Você está vermelho! - ela brincou - Não consigo imaginar Don Juan ficando vermelho!

- Sempre tive o que desejo, mas isso não significa que me satisfaça com isso. - disse ele, muito sério, tentando disfarçar o nesvosismo - E quer saber de uma coisa? É melhor você ir dormir, não é hora de criança está acordada!

- Criança? - ela pôs as mãos na cintura.

- Só tem dezesseis anos, é uma criança... - Ikki aproximou-se dela e a pegou nos braços, colocando-a sobre o ombro, dexando-a surpreendida pela atitude - Crianças dormem cedo para brincarem na manhã seguinte... Você tem colégio, não tem?

- Tenho. - respondeu enquanto era carregada. - Estudo no Leidenschaft.

- Nossa, estou impressionado. Não tem vergonha de estudar num ambiente tão "miserável"? - irônico, o colégio em questão era o mais caro de Berlim.

Depositou-a sobre sua cama, agarrou a coberta e a cobriu, tudo isso sob o olhar arregalado da jovem, que não podia acreditar no que acontecia. Mas ao invés de irritar-se, tinha vontade de rir. Mas controlou-se, isso o deixaria mais enraivecido e não queria que seu anfitrião ficasse ainda mais rabugento. Deitou-se quietinha no travesseiro e passou a observar os movimentos dele.

- Importa-se se dormimos os dois na cama? - perguntou Ikki - Se ainda não percebeu, não tenho sofás e dormir no chão, com um frio desses, é suicídio, e ao contrário de certas pessoas... - olhou-a - Eu não quero morrer ainda.

- Nenhum problema, não quero ser um incômodo. Sua cama é grande, tem espaço para nós dois aqui.

- Ótimo. - disse ele apagando a vela e deixando o ambiente escuro - Boa noite e... - deitando-se na cama e olhando-a - Durma com os anjos! - virou para o outro lado rapidamente e cobriu-se.

Aquele resto de noite ia ser longo.

**o.O.o**

O dia amanheceu na capital alemã. Em uma mansão, localizada em um dos bairros mais nobres de Berlim, quatros indivíduos, dois casais, estavam sentados, discutindo os possíveis acontecimentos com a desparecida em questão. Nenhum sinal, nenhum telefonema, nada. Era como se houvesse evaporado, subido aos céus. Todos estavam acomodados, com exceção de Martin, que andava de um lado para outro na imensa sala, muito concentrado e com feições preocupadas.

- Querido, por favor, estou ficando tonta... - Annett levanta-se e põe a mão na testa, dramaticamente - Ou você para de dá voltas pela sala ou eu vou desmaiar. - com voz chorosa - Meu pobre tapete persa puríssimo, você vai terminar fazendo um rombo nele de tanto que está sapateando no coitadinho.

- É um tepete deveras lindo e único... - Mary passou a analisar o carpete, com muito ineteresse - Mês passado, quando eu e Henry fomos para o Marrocos, trouxemos uns tapetes de origem árabe ma-ra-vi-lho-sos. São peças originais, claro, porque não costumo comprar cópias para minha casa.

Annett a olhou com o canto do olho, revirando os olhos aos céus. Ora vejam, se os tapetes dela iriam ser melhores do que os seus!

- Esses foram trazidos diretamente do Iraque, querida... - disse a alemã entredentes, sorrindo com falsidade - Tenho certeza que são muito melhores do que os marroquinos e o meu querido marido quer me matar do coração sambando desse jeito... - chorando falsamente - Martin, seu insensível, vai abrir um buraco no meu carpete!

- Eu vou é abrir um buraco na sua cabeça se não ficar calada, sua...sua...psicopata! - gritou o homem - Sua filha está desaparecida e você preocupando-se com carpetes!

- Tranquilo, homem... - Henry levantou-se e aproximou-se do nervoso pai, colocando as mãos em seus ombros - Lembra o que o policial nos disse? Ainda faltam 18 horas antes que os sequestradores a matem, por isso há tempo! Já vão encontrá-la. - acendeu um charuto. - Com licença!

Henry, soltando baforadas, afastou-se e entrou no escritório. Retirou o celular do bolso e discou um número. Do outro lado da linha, uma voz sonolenta atendeu.

- Hi, father... - disse Radamanthys, com um tom de ressaca e cansaço na voz arrastada.

- Radamanthys, seu imprestável, onde diabos você está? - vociferou o pai, enraivecido. Vinha tentando manter a calma, mas o desaparecimento do seu varão também lhe punha nervoso.

- Eu estou no paraíso, pai... AI! - Ninnie havia acordado e o mordera na orelha.

- Quem é? - perguntou ela no ouvido do rapaz - É a sua noiva? Deixa eu falar com ela... - sorrindo. Radamanthys a afasta com uma mão.

- O que foi isso? - indagou o pai - O que está acontecendo aí? Onde está?

- Se quer mesmo saber, estou em um motel, papai... - respondeu o outro, segurando a prostituta ao lado para que não se aproximasse.

- Seu...oras...mas... - Henry sentiu-se ferver - Seu inútil! Sua noiva desaparece e você vai para um motel? Ficou louco? Quer mesmo que este casamento se desfaça, idiota?

- Ah, pai, ela já é bem grandinha, sabe cuidar de si mesma e não tenho culpa se ela desapareceu. Ela quem quis sair sozinha de noite... AI!

Ninnie, não podendo aproximar-se do aparelho, atacou-lhe no seu membro viril, dando-lhe uma mordida forte. Radamanthys fez uma careta de dor, encarando-a com ódio.

- Radamanthys, você sabe que horas são? - esbravejou o pai - Dê uma olhadinha no seu relógio, irresponsável!

O loiro obedeceu. Pegou o relógio de pulso, em cima da mesa de cabeceira e olhou.

- Quase oito da madrugada... - disse, sonolento. - Por que está perturbando minha diversão, pai?

- Diversão vai ser o meu cinto no seu lombo, seu... pervertido! - gritou o pai, olhando para ver se não vinha ninguém. - Com quem você está? Aquela morena que te apresentei ou a brasileira da semana passada?

- Nenhuma destas. Estou aprimorando meu francês. - disse com um soriso cínico.

- Esse é o meu garoto! - sorriu o pai com orgulho - Agora sem brincadeiras, quero você aqui em menos de 10 minutos ou vou te esganar!

- Tudo bem, já estou indo...- disse o jovem, desligando o celular. - Preciso ir. - disse entediado.

Depois levantou-se rapidamente, buscou as calças, vestiu-as, pôs a camisa branca de botões, mas não os fechou. Calçou os sapatos, jogou o paletó e a gravata em cima do ombro, pôs o relógio.

- O que está fazendo? - perguntou a francesa, deitada na cama, observando suas ações - Vai embora de verdade?

- Minha noiva está desaparecida e quando resolva aparecer, tenho de estar presente. - disse, abrindo a carteira.

- Não vai me levar ao lugar onde me pegou? - perguntou ela, sentando-se, um semblante sério no rosto.

- Você tem duas pernas, pode ir caminhando. - falou ele, seco - Espero que isso seja suficiente!

E sob o olhar embasbacado da jovem, atirou sobre ela algumas notas de euro, fechou a carteira, colocou no bolso e saiu apressadamente, sem olhar para trás, fechando a porta atrás de si.

Ninnie, estática em cima da cama, fez um resmungo de raiva, pegou sua bota e atirou na direção da porta, com ódio. Depois cruzou os braços e amuou-se.

- Ainda me vingarei de você, senhor Pianista!

Na mansão, Henry desligou seu aparelho e o recolocou no bolso. Deu mais um trago no seu charuto, com seus belos olhos azuis e feições austeras. Era alto, corpulento, uma réplica do filho em versão mais madura.

Caminhou até a porta e a abriu. Naquele momento sua esposa, Mary, loira e alta, aproximou-se. Estava séria e parecia desconfiar do que fora fazer seu marido ali, retirado. Também ela estava preocupada pelo filho não está presente durante a negociação.

- O que foi? - indagou ela, vendo o rosto do marido assumir um ar sério ao vê-la.

- Esse seu filho... - esbravejou Henry - É um irresponsável de marca maior!

- Tem bem a quem puxar. - ela sorriu com sarcasmo, um ar severo e enfadado para o marido - Tal pai, tal filho. Aonde ele está?

- Você sabe muito bem aonde ele está! - respondeu Henry, também olhando-a com asco. - Não sei porque pergunta, Mary!

- Nem eu mesmo sei. Com certeza deve está na cama com alguma perdida que encontra por ai, pela rua.

- Você devia ter educado nosso filho melhor! - comentou Henry, fazendo pose de bom samaritano.

- Ora, meu caro marido... - ela o encarou com nojo - Por acaso sou eu que tenho conta corrente no motel de Londres, Paris e Roma? A cada cidade que você visita, tem dezenas de amantes para servir-lhe.

- Se as tenho, é porque o que tenho em casa já não cumpre com suas obrigações! - respondeu ele - Homens insatisfeitos em casa, começam a buscar fora, my love!

E dizendo isso, passou por ela e saiu, indo na direção dos donos da casa. Mary o viu afastar-se e suspirando disse.

- As mulheres também!

Naquele momento, escutou-se o burburinho de vozes vindas do lado de fora. Mary aproximou-se de uma imensa janela, que dava para o jardim e repuxando a cortina, espionou o que passava no exterior da casa. Martin havia saído á porta para recebê-los, eram os policiais responsáveis pela busca de Pandora e por suas caras, pareciam que não haviam encontrado nada.

Ela suspirou. Sabia reconhecer quando uma garota merecia mais do que lhe podiam dar e sabia que sua futura nora era uma garota assim. Lástima que a sociedade na qual viviam não permitia que ela, uma mulher casada, oferecesse a uma jovem adolescente conselhos que seriam verdadeiramente um bálsamo para o espírito conturbado da moça.

- É uma pena que uma menina tão bem criada como ela, vá perder sua vida ao lado de um homem que não a merece, como eu. É meu filho, mas é um canalha completo, tal qual o pai. - suspirou. - Não sei porque me preocupo, não é minha filha e como mãe, devo buscar o melhor para meu filho, e ela é o melhor.

Afastou-se da janela, indo encontrar os outros no salão onde estavam anteriormente. Haviam entrado e Annett dera ordens para os criados trouxessem chá e café.

- Nenhuma notícia da minha filha? - perguntou Martin.

- Infelizmente não. Buscamos nos hospitais, necrotérios, cemitérios, mas, em fim, não achamos nenhum sinal. - disse o delegado, sentando-se no sofá.

- Mas só procuraram nesses lugares? - Martin quase enfartou - Por acaso acham que minha filha está morta?

- Senhor Heinstein, sinto muito em lhe dizer, mas a propabilidade de um sequestrado está vivo, é de uma em um milhão. - o delegado com dramaticidade. - Mas não se preocupe, escavaremos até o último grão de areia para encontrar o corpo!

- mein Gott! - o pai joga-se no sofá, a mão no peito - Eu estou infartando...

- Martin! Martin! - começou a gritar Annett - Alguém vá buscar os comprimidos! Estão na mesinha de cabeceira, ao lado da cama, rápido, porque se passam mais de cinco minutos, pode ser tarde demais. Querido...

Sentada ao lado do marido, que estava estrebuchando.

- Você não esqueceu de pagar o seguro, esqueceu? Se você morrer, ao menos teremos dinheiro mensalmente para seguir nossas vidas!

**o.O.o**

Ele abriu os olhos quando sentiu os primeiros raiso de sol entrando pelas frestas da janela, iluminando parcialmente o quarto. Estava tonto, tentando se situar, lembrar o que havia passado. De repente, sem nenhum aviso prévio, deu-se conta de tudo que havia acontecido na noite anterior e imediatamente vira-se para o lado, para certificar-se de que ela, realmente, estava ali, na sua cama, ao seu lado. Não podia acreditar! Havia dormido com uma mulher, no sentido literal da palavra!

- Meu deus! - exclamou - O que eu fiz? - comentava consigo mesmo - Isso não faz parte do meu diagrama cotidiano, não trazer mulheres em casa, não deixar que durmam aqui, essa é a regra, Ikki, do contrário, não dará certo.

Olhou-a. Pandora dormia profundamente, tinha um semblante tranquilo no rosto branco e agora, já dia, ele pôde admirar sua real beleza. Parecia uma ninfa saída de algum livro da mitologia, e aquele nome, grego, só aumentava ainda mais essa sensação. O vestido que trazia era bastante decotado e ele pôde observar o contorno dos seios, entre eles. Não eram pequenos, mas também não eram enormes. Com certeza, pela cor dela, as auréolas deviam ser rosadas.

- Pelas barbas de Confúcio, o que eu estou pensando? - esfregou os olhos para afastar algum pensamento. - É melhor acordá-la e terminar logo com isso...

Mas quando levantou a mão para tocá-la, a fim de despertar a mulher adormecida, não conseguiu e retrocedeu. Deixou-se observar aquele corpo estendido sobre sua cama. Era a primeira vez que dormia com uma mulher sem "dormir" com ela e isso o deixava confuso. Havia forjado suas regras e ele mesmo as havia quebrado. Bateu na própria cabeça, impasciente.

- Você não pode se deixar envolver por esta garota, Amamiya, não pode! Ela é rica, você é pobre. Ela tem noivo e você é um solteiro pegador! Ok, não vou me envolver, nunca me apaixonei, isso nunca vai acontecer e... - olhou-a de novo - Meu Deus, dai-me forças!

E de repente ela se mexeu em seu sono, parecia querer acordar. Ikki imediatamente deitou-se na cama e fechou os olhos, fingindo que estava dormindo. Pandora abriu seus orbes escuros, ainda sem compreender onde estava. Finalmente recordou tudo que havia passado e suspirou, virando-se para Ikki. Ele a olhava, muito sério.

- Bom dia! - disse ela - Nossa, você está com uma cara horrível, não conseguiu dormir?

Dormir? Com ela ali, ao lado dele? Impossível! Seus pensamentos não o deixaram pregar os olhos boa parte da madrugada. Somente quando o dia ameaçava vir, foi que conseguiu alguns minutos de descanso.

- Estou bem. - disse ele - Pode ver as horas para mim?

- São quase nove da manhã...

- O QUE? - levantando-se apressado. - Eu estou atrasado, imensamente atrasado...

- Atrasado para que? - assustou-se ela.

- Ao contrário de você, que estuda, eu tenho que trabalhar para sobreviver. Se eu perco este emprego, estou ferrado, entende esta palavra? Significa...

- Eu entendi! - ela irritou-se - Não gosto quando me trata feito criança!

Ikki caminhava de um lado para outro na sua pequena casa. Vestia-se com pressa e confundia-se completamente. Pandora ergueu uma sobrancelha, observando seus movimentos, enquanto calçava suas sandálias com imensa tranquilidade.

- Você é muito estressado, tem que se acalmar. Stress mata, um tio meu morreu de stress ano passado, comendo manga! - dizia ela.

- Stress mata e a fome também! - comentou ele, terminando de se arrumar. - Vou te levar em casa!

- Tudo bem, uma hora terei de voltar mesmo para lá. - respondeu a garota, suspirando - Em que você trabalha?

- Sou office boy. Já está pronta?

Ela balançou a cabeça afirmativamente. Ambos pegaram os capacetes e sairam para a rua. Ikki fechou a porta e encaminharam-se para a moto, estacionada perto da calçada.

- Você é sempre tão requisitado assim?

Perguntou Pandora. Ikki não entendera e levantando a cabeça viu, embasbacado, que todos os seus vizinhos olhavam para o casal naquele momento, observando cada movimento deles. Ele bufou, rosnou, subiu na moto. Pandora fez o mesmo, achando graça de toda aquela situação. Os dois colocaram seus capacetes e ele ligou o veículo, dando a partida. Quando passaram por Gustav, este acenou de forma idiota, com um sorriso boboca no rosto.

- Miserável! - grunhiu Ikki.

**...v...V...v...V...v...**

Radamanthys entrou naquele momento. Ajeitou as roupas enquanto dirigia, o que significava que nem tudo estava como devia está. Trazia um sorriso sarcástico no rosto e e um ar ainda sonolento nos olhos azuis. Martin, já medicado, descansava em uma poltrona. As mães tomavam chá, sentadas na sala de visitas e os policiais aproveitavam o tempo livre para uma partida de truco.

- Quais são as novidades? - perguntou o rapaz - Ainda não apareceu a minha noiva?

- Não, mas há tempo, ainda faltam 15 horas antes de que tentem matá-la. - respondeu o delegado, prestando atenção á sua jogada.

Mary levantou-se, apoiando sua xícara de chá e foi até o filho.

- Aonde esteve até esta hora, Radamanthys Matthew McKenitt?

- A senhora só me chama pelo nome completo quando está irritada, mamãe! - disse ele, calmamente, aproximando-se da bandeja de bebidas - Estava em um lugar impróprio para uma dama da alta sociedade como a senhora! E de um modo, fisiologicamente falando... - indicando o próprio órgão - Indecente para que uma mãe veja seu filho numa situação dessas! - sorriu cínico, piscando-lhe um olho.

- Poupe-me dos detalhes sórdidos, Radamanthys! - corando - Está cheirando a whisky, filho! Você vai terminar se transformando num alcóolatra se continuar assim! - repreendeu a mulher - O que irão dizer? O que sua noiva vai dizer quando aparecer aqui? E este perfume barato de mulher, que coisa horrível! Nunca senti nada tão asqueroso e doce, estou quase vomitando! Será que não poderia conseguir mulheres mais decentes, não? - tapando o nariz.

- Estava com uma puta não com uma rainha, o que a senhora queria? Que ela cheirasse a perfume francês? Caia na real, mamãe! Esteja certa que, quando estou com uma mulher, a coisa que menos me importa é o perfume que ela usa. Além disso, sou milionário, queria que eu cheirasse a que? A cachaça? - tomando um gole do whisky que havia servido.

- Podia pelo menos fingir que está preocupado com Pandora?

- Eu estou preocupado com ela, não preciso fingir. Acha que quero que algum cara toque nela antes de mim? Não! Eu quero ser o primeiro, não aceito sobras!

E caminhou na direção do escritório. Henry, que vinha do sentido contrário, fechou a cara ao ver o filho e com semblante severo, caminhou-se até ele.

- Radamanthys...

- Agora não, papai, vai me estourar uma artéria. Estou morrendo de dor de cabeça, estou ressacado, deixe seus sermões para depois.

O pai enfureceu-se e com um golpe forte e agressivo na mão do rapaz, que segurava o copo, fez com que o mesmo voasse longe. O filho o olhou, sério e surpreendido. Henry segurou seu olhar com raiva. Radamanthys trincou os dentes, cerrou os punhos, nunca odiara tanto ao pai, estava fazendo com que ele parecesse um adolescente que se havia metido en encrencas.

- Acha que estamos brincando? - vociferou o pai entre dentes, estavam num ambiente mais afastado da cena principal - Sabe que minhas dívidas foram cobradas, eu posso ser assassinado pelo chefes a qualquer momento se não pago até o último centavo!

- É claro que sei, o senhor me fala nisso todos os dias! - rebateu o filho, igualmente nervoso.

- Esse casamento é nossa única saída, filho... - a mãe aproximou-se - Pandora é um bom partido, é bonita, inteligente e sei que você se interessa por ela!

- Eu quero me divertir com ela, não casar! Só tenho 23 anos! - respondeu ele - Como podem atirar sobre minhas costas os problemas de vocês? Minha herança está intocada, eu continuo milionário, vocês são dois perrapados que ficarão sem as cabeças se por acaso a máfia vier cobrar o que lhes pertence! Por que eu tenho de ajudá-los?

- Porque você é nosso único filho... - disse a mãe, tentando sorrir - O que você quer? Ver os seus pais assassinados? É isso que irá acontecer se não casar com Pandora e agarrar esta herança para nós!

- Ele sabe disso. - completou o pai, muito severo - E não vai nos decepcionar! Não proibo que tenha suas aventuras, suas amantes lá fora, mas deixe-as lá fora, aqui dentro Pandora será sua esposa e quero que se comporte como um bom marido, mesmo que seja só de fachada! E ajeite essa gravata, está toda torcida.

Henry relanceou os olhos a mãe e filho e afastou-se, abrindo um sorriso, na direção do dono da casa. Mary também afastou-se, indo ao encontro de Annett, que seguia tomando seu chá, sentada no sofá. Radamanthys ajeitou a gravata, estava sério, cansado e tinha vontade de socar o primeiro que aparecesse na frente.

De repente uma buzina cortou o silêncio. Todos os habitantes da casa se sobressaltaram. Os policiais se levantaram e quando Martin fez menção de também ficar em pé, o vigia da casa, responsável pelo portão principal, entrou correndo, esbaforido, sem fôlego, falando atropeladamente.

- A s-senhorita... - recuperando o ar - A senhorita Pandora acabou de chegar!

- O que? - gritou o delegado - Mas... - sem entender - Ainda nem passaram as 15 horas restantes... - olhando o relógio.

- Minha filha! - Martin levanta e sai correndo. Atrás dele vão todos, desde criados até os convidados.

Ikki havia parado a moto, mas não desligara o motor. Contava em deixar Pandora na porta de sua casa e sair correndo para o trabalho. Com certeza receberia uma bronca daquelas do seu chefe, mas não fazia mal, valera a pena haver perdido alguns minutos naquela inusitada manhã.

- Está entregue, senhorita! - falou, sem tirar o capacete - Espero que não a encontre mais querendo pular da ponte.

Ela desceu da moto, retirou o capacete e deixou que os cabelos negros voassem ao vento outonal. Sorriu para Ikki, entregando-lhe o protetor.

- Quem sabe... Talvez eu decida pular de um prédio dessa vez. É sempre bom prevenir, assim que espero que continue na minha cola, gosto de saber que tem um super herói atrás de mim para me salvar.

- Nunca deixarei de aparecer! - respondeu ele, com insinuação, colocando o pé no pedal de arranque da moto, preparando-se para partir.

- PARADO!

Um grito severo e rígido fez com que os dois jovens, que estavam completamente alheios ao movimento da casa, virassem para o portão e se deparasse com a seguinte cena. Pandora arregalou os olhos. As grades haviam sido abertas, todos estavam ali: seus pais, seus sogros, seu noivo, os criados, sua ama Helga, o vigia, e muitos, dezenas de policiais e naquele momento, duas viaturas, com suas sirenes espetaculosas, chegaram na cena da ação.

Ikki franziu o cenho, sem entender. Estava em cima da moto, de capacete, com seu costumeiro casaco negro de couro, suas luvas e muito confuso. Tentou fazer um movimento, mas a voz do policial novamente soou, e um clic seco fez saber que havia engatilhado o seu revólver e apontava na direção do motoqueiro.

- O que está acontecendo aqui? - perguntou a jovem, igualmente confusa. - Houve alguma coisa enquanto eu estive fora?

- Venha até aqui, senhorita, nós a protegeremos! - chamou o delegado - Afaste-se dele imediatamente, antes que ele desista de entregá-la e a leve como refém.

- O que? - Ikki estranhou - Por que a levaria como refém?

- Você está sendo acusado de sequestro! - disse o policial - Fique onde está, você tem uma arma?

- Meu amigo, a única arma que eu tenho está dentro das minhas calças e não poderei entregá-la! - respondeu cínico, mas tornou-se sério quando outros policiais lhe apontaram o revólver. Levantou os braços - Tranquilos, eu não sei o que estão pensando, mas não sequestrei ninguém!

- Papai, isso é um absurdo! - gritou Pandora, caminhando até os pais - Esse homem é inocente, ele me ajudou!

- Minha filha, ele não tocou em você? Ainda está inteira? - o pai a examinava por todos os lados.

- Claro que sim, papai, por que chamaram a polícia? Parem já com isso, é um alarme falso, esse homem não me sequestrou! - gritando para os policiais.

- Isso se chama síndrome de Estocolmo, senhorita. - disse o policial - Depois de algum tempo junto ao seu captor, a vítima termina apaixonando-se por ele.

- O que? - ela abriu a boca.

- Eu poderia... - Ikki tentou saltar da moto, mas antes que completasse a ação, foi interrompido.

- Parado! Não faça nenhum movimento! Retire o capacete.

- Não posso retirar o capacete sem fazer nenhum movimento, não sou mágico! - respondeu Ikki, paralisado.

- Retire-o agora e ponha-o no chão! - ordenou o delegado.

Ikki obedeceu. Retirou o capacete e jogou-o no chão.

- Mãos ao alto!

Ele obedeceu.

- Agora desça da moto. - disse o delegado, fazendo um gesto para que outro policial se aproximasse e o algemasse. - Não tente resistir.

- Não tentarei! - disse Ikki - Mas estão cometendo um erro. - ele desligou a moto e desceu.

O segundo policial acercou-se.

- Jogue as chaves no chão, vire de costas, ponha as mãos para trás e não tente nada insano! - pediu o policial.

- Papai, diga a eles que parem imediatamente! - pediu Pandora, desesperada - Mamãe, por favor, faça alguma coisa! Parem com isso, eu estou mandando! - gritou para os policiais, aproximando-se de Ikki e do seu captor.

Ikki foi algemado e na hora em que o policial o vira para a multidão, a última coisa que ele viu foi um punho na direção do seu rosto.

- RADAMANTHYS! - berrou Pandora, correndo até ele e atracando-se nas suas costas para impedí-lo de desferir outra agressão - O que pensa que está fazendo? Detenha-se, você é um bruto, um covarde... - batendo-lhe nas costas.

Mas o noivo não lhe dava ouvidos e empurrou-a para longe com violência. Quando Ikki ergueu o rosto novamente, após o soco que havia recebido, Radamanthys agarrou-lhe pelo casaco.

- Como ousou tocar na minha noiva seu... - mastigava as palavras pelo ódio - Seu miserável, desgraçado...

- Cara, você tem uma ótima direita... - comentou Ikki, exercitando o maxilar a fim de colocá-lo no lugar novamente. - Que valentia a sua bater em um homem algemado!

Radamanthys aperta ainda mais o colarinho.

- Está insinuando que se estivesse livre eu teria medo de um patife como você?

- Você deve ser o inglês cretino metido a rei Arthur! - comentou Ikki, sem se importar com o olhar assassino do outro - Solte-me imediatamente ou terei de socá-lo até a última geração!

Naquele momento, Pandora põe-se entre os dois homens, empurrando o noivo para trás e obrigando a que solte Ikki.

- Já chega, Radamanthys, deixe-o em paz. Está havendo um engano, eu posso explicar. Este homem me salvou, eu... - buscava as palavras na mente - Eu havia me perdido e o senhor Amamiya... - indicou Ikki atrás dela - Me ajudou, pois eu andava pelas ruas, sozinha, quando dois ladrões me atacaram e queriam me violentar... - dramatizando.

Ikki franziu o cenho, sem acreditar na história hilária que ela estava inventando. Limitou-se a observá-la, com um ar de riso nos olhos azuis.

- Mas o senhor Amamiya apareceu na hora certa e acabou com os dois malfeitores e quase foi ferido!

- Isso é verdade, meu rapaz? - Martin aproximou-se do casal.

Pandora olhou o seu companheiro como pedindo que confirmasse a história. Ikki ainda a olhou por alguns segundos, não podia acreditar que toda aquela mentira descabida havia saído do cérebro de uma adolescente de 16 anos.

- Foi exatamente isso que aconteceu! - disse por fim. - Estou impressionado com que ensinam nas escolas hoje em dia! - comentou em voz baixa para a sua companheira.

- Então o rapaz é um herói! - gritou Henry, aproximando-se também - Soltem-no, já tivemos problemas para um ano inteiro, deixem-no ir.

O policial que havia algemado Ikki se acerca para libertá-lo. Radamanthys, com cara de poucos amigos e não acreditando em uma só palavra que havia sido dita, aproxima-se de sua noiva.

- Venha comigo, meu amor, vamos entrar. Precisa de um banho, eu mesmo te levarei ao colégio hoje...

- Obedeça, filha. - pediu Martin - Estou tão feliz que esteja em casa! - beijando-a na cabeça.

- Eu também, papai! - ela sorriu.

- Precisamos dar algo ao garoto... - disse Henry, aproximando-se do trio e falando em voz baixa - Não podemos demonstrar ingratidão.

- Você está certo! - disse Martin e aproximando-se de Ikki, que havia subido na moto, perguntou - Meu jovem, gostaria de jantar conosco esta noite?

- Jantar? - Ikki ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Nos daria uma grande honra se aceitasse. Minha casa se sentiria imensamente agradecida pelo que fez por minha filha.

- Você aceita, Ikki? - Pandora aproximou-se do pai, pelas costas, e seus olhos se encontraram nos de Ikki por um momento.

- Aceito! - respondeu o rapaz de rebeldes cabelos azuis - Boa bebida e boa comida, de graça, até injenção na testa! - completou irônico.

- Ótimo, então está combinado. Esperaremos por você ás 21 horas! - disse Martin, dando-lhe as costas e afastando-se, levando Pandora consigo.

A jovem ainda relanceou um olhar a Ikki, sorriu-lhe e este retribuiu-lhe o sorriso. Ikki pegou o capacete e Radamanthys, após a noiva e o sogro terem se afastado, aproximou-se do motoqueiro.

- Vai ser interessante esse jantar! - comentou irônico - Assim poderemos conhecer sua heroica façanha!

- Mal posso esperar! - assentiu Ikki, sarcástico.

O jovem loiro fez menção de dar-lhe as costas, mas Ikki o chamou.

- Ei, rei Arthur, tem um cigarro? - perguntou com calma.

Radamanthys, de cenho franzido, aproximou-se, tirando do bolso uma carteira dos mais caros cigarros ingleses e oferecendo para que o jovem retirasse um. Mas Ikki retirou dois, sob os olhos implicantes do inglês. Pôs um na boca e o outro na orelha, sorrindo-lhe com malícia.

Radamanthys guardou os cigarros de volta no bolso e antes de se retirar, exclamou:

- Estranho que tenha salvado a minha noiva de uma tentativa de estupro e não a tenha levado a uma delegacia para prestar uma queixa.

E deu-lhe as costas, muito sério, deixando-o com seus pensamentos. Ikki ligou a moto, meteu o pé no arranque e saiu em alta velocidade pelas ruas de Berlim.

**o.O.o Continua o.O.o**


	6. O jantar II

**Capítulo VI**

**O jantar II**

Ele estava com os cotovelos apoiados sobre a mesa de reunião e o queixo sobre as mãos cruzadas, enquanto esperava a catalogação do dia para que pudesse, enfim, iniciar sua jornada de trabalho. Seus olhos pestanejavam, abriam-se, piscavam diversas vezes, novamente pestanejavam, até que finalmente, rendidos pelos cansaço de toda uma noita sem dormir, fecharam-se pesadamente.

- ...e é isso!

- O que? Quem? Quando? Como? Por quê? Não fui eu, nem estava aqui! Com certeza foi o Johann!

Falou Ikki, rapidamente, como uma locomotiva, ao acordar assustado, lembrando-se instantâneamente de onde estava: na sala do chefe. Relanceou seus olhos azuis ao redor, algumas caras o fitavam curiosos, de cenho franzido, alguns segurando um possível sorriso e ao seu lado, de olhos arregalados, estava o inestimável Johann, com seu jeito bondoso, sendo acusado de algo que nem ele mesmo sabia o que era.

- O que eu fiz? - o alemão abriu os braços, confuso.

- Você escutou o que eu acabei de falar, Amamiya? - perguntou o seu chefe, um alemão com cara de Adolf Hitler.

- Que teremos férias em janeiro? - arriscou, degladiando com o sono.

- Exatamente! - confirmou o chefe, para espanto do oriental. - E que além das devidas férias, vocês receberão um aumento no início do ano! Tudo para que ninguém diga que eu sou um mão de vaca!

- Cagão! Se você jogar na loteria, você ganha, idiota! - sussurrou Johann, murmurando.

- Essa foi por pouco! - disse Ikki, deixando a cabeça pender sobre a mesa, vencido. - Se ele descobrir que não escutei uma única palavra do que dizia, eu fico desempregado!

- O que deu em você? Está com uma cara horrível! Como tem coragem de sair com ela na rua? - volveu o amigo alemão. - Isso só mostra uma coisa: você é muito corajoso!

- Vou fingir que não ouvi isso, Johann! - resmungou Ikki - Mas se quer mesmo saber, tive uma noite péssima, não dormi nada, pareço aqueles meninos que estão batendo uma e a mãe aparece do nada, feito um ninja!

- Podem sair! - anunciou o chefe - A reunião acabou, retirem-se e voltem aos seus devidos trabalhos!

Todos levantaram e se dirigiram á porta de saída. Ikki mais parecia arrastar-se que caminhar e foi preciso que Johann lhe desse um empurrãozinho delicado para que ele se apressasse em passar pelo umbral. Do lado de fora, o jovem apoiou-se sobre o balcão, esperando a folha com os endereços e as respectivas encomendas. Em poucos segundos estava roncando de novo.

- Amamiya? - chamou a moça por trás de seu óculos de grau - Amamiya! - gritou mais forte. - Amamiya, roubaram sua moto!

- Tudo bem! - disse de forma ininteligível, dormindo.

- AMAMIYA!

Ikki desperta assustado.

- Bom dia para você também, Helga! - saudou, com um sorriso e um bocejo. - Não podia ser mais delicada com um maior abandonado?

- Nossa, o seu bom dia denota que sua noite não foi boa, ou seja, não houve sexo! Acertei? É que sempre que você me saúda com um BOOOOOOOMMMMMM DIIIIIAAAA é porque fez sexo a noite inteira!

- Minha fama já está tão propagada assim? - perguntou ele, irônico.

- Quer que eu seja sincera? - ela o olha por cima dos óculos.

- É melhor eu me preparar para ouvir tudo que eu não quero! - murmurou ele consigo.

- A vida devia vir com notificações. - ela sorri, entregando a folha do dia a ele - Sempre que você recebesse uma indireta, devia aparecer a menssagem: vai ignorar ou vestir a carapuça?

- Não adianta argumentar com uma mulher, um homem é incapaz de ganhar essa disputa, é uma guerra injusta. Diga a uma mulher que ela é teimosa e ela vai negar a vida inteira!

Ikki agarra duas caixas medianas e sai da empresa em direção a sua moto. Amarra as encomendas atrás, sobe na motocicleta e liga o motor, partindo em seguida na direção do primeiro endereço.

**o.O.o Em outro ponto da cidade o.O.o**

- Por favor, Helga, eu preciso que você faça isso por mim!

Pandora, devidamente vestida com suas roupas colegiais, uma saia plinçada, meias até os joelhos, sapatos sociais, uma camisa branca de botões, com as mangas compridas, e um suéter cor vinho por cima, cruzava as mãos diante do rosto, em atitude desesperada, quase ajoelhando-se diante da ama, que ia e vinha na cozinha, nos seus labores diários.

- Você enlouqueceu de vez! - reverberava a pobre empregada - Quer que eu leve um traje completo para o office boy vir jantar aqui, na sua casa? Sua mãe e o seu noivo me deixarão sem a cabeça se ao menos sonham com isso!

- Eles não precisam saber, além disso eu sei que você gostou do Ikki. Você mesma falou que ele é bonito! - tentando ganhar a empregada - Vamos, Helga, ele com certeza não tem roupa adequada para vir ao jantar, não quero que se sinta mal!

- Pandora, já se deu conta do que me está pedindo? - a ama, eufórica, põe as mãos na cintura - Eu tenho muito trabalho, minha filha, sempre que sua mãe organiza um jantar, eu fico com os cabelos em pé, não paro um minuto! Não tenho tempo para ficar de leva e trás!

- Mas só uma roupa, Helga! Você deixa a roupa com ele e volta! Por favor!

Helga revirou o rosto ao outro lado, tentando não cair em tentação, mas finalmente, olhando aquele rostinho pálido que havia criado desde menina, suspirou fundo e respondeu:

- Está bem, prepare a roupa que a levarei no final da tarde. Mas com uma condição: Não faça sua mãe se estressar hoje ou serei eu a ter um infarto com seus desmandos!

- Serei a melhor filha do mundo! - responde Pandora, dando-lhe um beijo.

- Está bem, está bem, agora volte para o seu quarto, ainda tem de ir ao conservatório!

Sem pestanejar, a garota sobre correndo as escadarias, passando pela mãe e quase a atropelando no meio do caminho.

- Cruzes, o que deu em você? - gritou a senhora Heinstein, segurando-se para não cair - Essa menina precisa de umas boas palmadas para relembrar os bons modos. Onde já se viu uma moça rica comportar-se assim?

Anett termina de descer as escadas, averiguando o trabalho de alguns dos criados, arrumando a sala de jantar e o salão de visitas naquele momento. Estava em seu mundo. Adorava ter a casa cheia, principalmente quando era para ostentar sua fortuna e elegância. Aproximou-se com seu passo amostrado, bisbilhotando os serviços.

- Irina, essa toalha não fica bem com os cristais, traga outra i-me-di-a-ta-men-te! Silvia, minha filha, se você não sabe como limpar uma prataria eu vou descontar do seu salário por cada arranhão que você causar nas minhas peças russas autênticas! Quero a prataria polida em 15 minutos!

- Toda? - perguntou a serva, assustada.

- Toda, querida, agora vá. - fazendo um gesto com a mão. - Helga, querida Helga, onde está minha filha?

- Pensei que tivesse subido para o quarto, quase a atropelou na escada, lembra-se? - perguntou a ama, que por ser a mais antiga da casa, permitia-se certas caretas de ironia - O Radamanthys passará aqui para levá-la ao conservatório!

- Diga a ela que venha, eu a estou esperando no escritório. - e caminhou na direção da citada sala.

Helga suspirou, fazendo um gesto de enfado e subindo as cansativas escadas. Em alguns minutos a garota desceu, ainda vestida de forma colegial, com seus cadernos de partituras na mão. Após passar pelo salão enfeitado, bateu no escritório e abriu a porta.

- Dejesa falar comigo, mamãe?

- Entre. - ordenou Anett. A jovem obedeceu. A mãe a olhou vacilante. - Acho que a Helga deve escutar nossa conversa! - disse a mãe, precipitando-se para a porta e chamando a empregada com um dedo.

Anett nunca soubera lidar com a filha e na verdade jamais havia entabulado conversa com a garota, toda a educação de Pandora fora responsabilidade daquela velha ama, a quem ela queria mais que a sua própria mãe. Após Helga entrar, a senhora fechou a porta, olhando a ambas, filha e empregada, com um olhar entusiasmado.

- Olhe só para ela, Helga, minha filhinha está em idade de casar!

- Foi a criança mais linda que criei, senhora. - disse a ama, sorrindo. - Sou capaz de dizer quantos dias tem de vida sem errar um só número.

- Aquela menininha que corria pela casa transformou-se em uma jovem mulher, bela e atraente e que conquistou o coração do mais renomado rapaz da sua geração.

- Mamãe, se a senhora queria encher a bola do Radamanthys, não precisava ter feito todo este teatro. - disse Pandora, sarcástica - A senhora já me fala nele 24 horas por dia!

- Claro, um jovem valente, bonito, bem educado, bem colocado, se interessa pela minha filha, uma mãe tem de se sentir realmente orgulhosa!

- Devo confessar que o jovem McKenitt é o mais belo exemplar de homem que já vi na vida! - disse Helga, insinuante para Pandora. Esta notou o tom da ama. - Um belo jovem e de boa família!

- Um marido perfeito, que faria feliz a qualquer mulher. - Anett aproximou-se da filha, tomando-lhe as mãos - Então, querida, vai pedir desculpas ao seu noivo pelo seu comportamente ontem?

Pandora engoliu em seco, olhou bem dentro dos olhos de sua mãe. Depois, relanceando o olhar para Helga, esta fez uma ginástica bucal indicando que "sim" com a cabeça. A garota, contra a vontade, rendeu-se e deu á mãe a resposta que ela anseava ouvir.

- Procurarei me desculpar com ele, se por acaso encontrar uma ocasião propícia para tal, mas não lançarei meu olhar mais além, mamãe. Tratarei o senhor McKenitt com educação, como cabe a uma dama, mas nada mais que isso.

- Bom, o fato de que não vai mais atirá-lo á piscina já me deixa satisfeita! - respirou a mãe, aliviada.

- Senhora... - naquele momento uma criada abriu a porta, anunciando-se. - O cozinheiro requisita a presença da ama, e as outras criadas pedem a sua própria presença no salão, para detalhes finais. Pandora, seu noivo a está esperando lá fora para levá-la ao colégio.

- Vá, querida... - a mãe voltou-se para ela, sorrindo - O seu futuro marido a espera!

Pandora sorriu amarelo e depois, caminhou na direção da saída. Radamanthys estava encostado no seu carro conversível, de braços cruzados e ofereceu-lhe um sorriso quando ela se aproximou, de semblante fechado, do seu futuro marido.

- Mais tranquila ou terei de colocar uma armadura para me proteger de você? - perguntou ele, sarcástico.

- Não o jogarei na piscina de novo, senhor Pianista, da próxima vez tentarei uma morte mais eficaz que a água! - e passando por ele, abriu a porta do acompanhante e entrou, fechando-a em seguida.

Radamanthys suspirou, entrou no carro e deu a partida.

- Quando vai começar a me tratar com mais carinho? - indagou ele, tomando as ruas de Berlim - Nenhum marido merece ser tratado de modo tão vergonhoso por sua própria esposa!

- Isso depende do marido, é necessário fazer por merecer o carinho da esposa! - respondeu ela, cínica, olhando para frente. - Você tentou me violentar ontem a noite! - disse ela, séria e irritada.

- Não seja exagerada, aquilo era só amor. - falou ele, cínico.

- Radamanthys, sejamos adultos, quando eu aceitei seu pedido de casamento há seis meses atrás, o fiz para agradar aos meus pais. Eu pensei no vestido, na aliança, em como talvez fosse legal se casar com um homem como você, mas em nenhum momento, até agora, havia pensado na gente!

Disse ela, muito séria, olhando-o enquanto ele dirigia.

- Meu amor, isso é nervosismo de noiva, toda garota bobinha como você, sem experiência, passa por isso. Já estou acostumado, sei como lidar com essa situação, confie em mim. - e com a mão, acaricia o rosto dela, Pandora se afasta enojada. - Isso vai passar depois do casamento e você vai ver que eram só caprichos de menina mimada!

- Você ainda pode encontrar uma mulher bonita, carinhosa e serviçal, como tanto deseja, para se casar. - tentou argumentar ela, com esperança de ainda desfazer aquele contrato - O problema não é com você, Radamanthys, sou eu! Eu sou assim mesmo, um pouco esquisita, você não merece uma mulher como eu, merece algo bem melhor! - sorrindo, tentando inflar o ego do inglês.

- Isso até que é verdade! - respondeu ele, deixando-a indignada - Mas façamos o seguinte! A gente casa, dá uma satisfação á sociedade, tem nossa noite de núpcias e depois, se você quiser, pode passar o resto do nosso casamento viajando, nem precisa olhar para a minha cara. Ou se achar melhor, pode até pedir o divórcio, faça o que você quiser, mas acabar esse casamento e me deixar com cara de idiota na frente de todo mundo, não!

Ela preferiu calar-se, não adiantaria convencê-lo do contrário. Suspirou fundo e aguentou os poucos metros que faltava em silêncio. Chegando diante do imenso conservatório, Radamanthys parou o carro e destravou as portas. Ela preparou-se para descer, mas antes que pudesse pôr um pé do lado de fora, ele a puxou pelo braço.

- Não se despede de mim?

- Solte-me agora mesmo! - diz ela, séria.

- Não sei porque ainda pergunto alguma coisa a você. - e trazendo-a para si, a beija forçadamente nos lábios - De agora em diante será assim, você é minha noiva tem de me obedecer!

Pandora desceu do automóvel e entra no elegante prédio, de estrutura antiga, onde a bandeira alemã trepida no alto. Ao longe, ainda olha para trás e vê o porshe prata afastando-se. Sem entender por quê, seus pensamentos encontraram a Ikki.

**o.O.o **

Com muito esforço havia conseguido permissão para sair mais cedo do trabalho a fim de descansar um pouco antes do suposto jantar na casa da garota que havia salvado de um suicídio. Entrou em sua residência faltando pouco para o anoitecer e atirou sobre a mesa o capacete, exausto, todo seu corpo pedindo uma boa cama. E estava quase por cair sobre ela quando batidas na porta o fizeram dar um escândalo em silêncio, retorcendo a cara, grunhindo sem um som, cerrando os punhos e dando pontapés ao vento.

Finalmente, controlando-se, vai até a porta e abre. Depara-se com uma velha vestida de criada. Sem pensar duas vezes, sua visão já embaçando-se, fecha a porta na cara dela:

- Desculpe, mas não tenho esmola. Se por acaso você tiver, pode deixar aí na porta que depois eu pego.

Novamente batidas na porta o fizeram estacar e voltar a abrir a mesma.

- Eu não sei o que o senhor andou tomando, mas não estou pedindo esmola. Venho da parte da Senhorita Pandora Heinstein.

Ao ouvir aquele nome, Ikki despertou de vez, interessando-se. Por que aquela garota mandaria uma criada na sua casa?

- Eu poderia entrar? - indagou Helga, com cara de poucos amigos, olhando-o dos pés a cabeça.

- Desculpe, senhora, não a conhecia... - sem jeito, abrindo espaço para que ela passasse - Pensei por um momento que fosse, bem, alguém pedindo comida e na verdade sou eu quem está matando cachorro a grito! - sorriu cínico.

Antes de fechar a porta, o vizinho de Ikki, Gustav, precipita-se para dentro, repentinamente, saindo de ninguém sabe de onde, olhando para a velha e anotando num bloquinho.

- 236º mulher que ele come só esse ano...

Helga abriu a boca imensamente e Ikki bateu a porta na cara do paspalho, lambendo os lábios para recuperar a razão e não fazer nenhuma besteira.

- O que a traz a minha humilde residência? - disse, sorrindo amarelo.

- A senhorita Heinstein pediu para que eu lhe entregasse isso. - e levantou o traje guardado em seu protetor de plástico, olhando a Ikki como a um maníaco.

- Uma roupa? Por que ela me mandaria uma roupa? - ele põe as mãos na cintura - Tudo bem que não tenho gás, nem água, nem luz, mas daí pensar que eu estou necessitando trapos, é demais!

- Trapos? - Helga o fita incrédula - Isso é um smoking francês legítimo. Trapos é o que o senhor está usando, seu... tarado! Acaso esqueceu que tem um jantar hoje?

- Não, infelizmente terei de aguentar um bando de rico que vão passar a maior parte do tempo falando de coisas sem sentido e pela qual não tenho o mínimo interesse.

- E o que pretende vestir? - indagou ela, franzindo o cenho.

Ikki abriu os braços, indicando sua própria roupa casual: calça jeans, seu casaco de motoqueiro, seus tênis negros esportivos.

- Foi o que eu imaginei. Pegue, tome um bom banho para não sujar o tecido e vista, ela o roubou do closet do pai, que por possuir tantos com certeza não dará pela falta de um conjunto. Como vocês têm praticamente a mesma altura...

Ikki pegou o objeto como se fosse algo desconhecido e colocou-o sobre o sofá, tranquilo, sem entusiasmo e de repente assustou-se, quando voltou a fitar a empregada e a viu cara a cara com ele, muito próxima, agarrando-o pelo colarinho e encostando-o, ameaçadoramente, na parede.

- Se o seu plano é seduzí-la para conseguir o que quer e depois abandoná-la, receio que seja melhor que desista aqui e agora, pois eu arrancarei até o último pelo do seu corpo se fizer algo á minha criança. - ele se arrepia - Ela é uma menina ainda e inexperiente no amor, não a iluda ou eu mesmo o afogarei na piscina.

- Diga a Pandora que eu aceitei o traje que ela mandou e terei uma grande honra em vestí-lo esta noite para o jantar. - respondeu Ikki, ainda assustado com a ama, afastando suas mãos do seu pescoço - Fale á ela que eu mandei que estivesse linda para mim, sei que não vai necessitar muito esforço para isso!

Helga sorriu, alcoviteira e agarrando-lhe, meteu-lhe um selinho nos lábios, deixando o rapaz com os olhos arregalados, pegando sua bolsa e saindo através da porta, não sem antes dizer:

- Você é realmente um pedaço de mal caminho!

**o.O.o O jantar o.O.o**

A festa havia principiado havia pouco. A família do noivo e o próprio noivo em questão já estavam presentes e além da família anfitriã, haviam também os comissários responsáveis pela busca da fugitiva pela manhã. Pandora ainda não descera, mas a música calma e aconchegante já era ouvida a quilômetros de distância. Estava dentro do quarto, completamente vestida, andando de um lado a outro, retorcendo as mãos, nervosa, com a simples idéia de que teria aquele homem perto de si mais uma vez. Sentiu-se estremecer.

- Pandora, você não pode se apaixonar por ele, é loucura! O papai jamais aprovará, mesmo que ele tenha "salvado" minha vida. - disse com um suspiro, parando diante do espelho. Estava linda. - Será que ele se interessou por mim?

E começou a olhar-se com outros olhos, pela primeira vez. Olhava-se, como ele mesmo havia mandado, com os olhos dele e descobriu uma outra mulher em si. Forte, destemida, sensual, atraente, não mais a menina sonhadora, desesperada em livrar-se de um casamento malfadado.

O vestido negro que levava realçava-lhe a pele pálida. Era curto, coberto de encaixes de rendas e pérolas negras. Sem alças, deixando a mostra todo o lácteo busto, acetinado e o contorno dos seios. Os cabelos estavam levemente presos, de modo selvagem, como se houvesse acabado de levantar e o tivera amarrado. E os belos olhos negros estavam ainda mais negros pelo delineador e sombras escuras que usavam.

- Por que não posso parar de pensar nele se nem ao menos o conheço direito? Foi somente um cara que me ajudou quando eu necessitava e nada mais, um oficce boy extrangeiro, que não tem onde cair morto e que minha família abomina justamente por isso!

Já passava das dez da noite e a conversa girava em vários temas pelo salão abaixo. Os criados estavam impecavelmente vestidos e a dona da casa brilhava em um conjunto dourado, fazendo seus cabelos parecerem ainda mais loiros.

Naquele momento, chamando a atenção de todos no salão, chegava Ikki, após ter deixado a moto no jardim. Todos lhe viraram os olhos, de certo modo estupefatos pela aparição do rapaz, vestido de modo tão... tão distinto do qual estava pela manhã. Radamanthys virou a sua dose de whisky e assim como os donos da casa, também aproximou-se para cumprimentar a estrela da noite.

Ikki estava espetacular. Helga relanceou os olhos para ele e piscou-lhe um olho em aprovação. Um smoking negro vestia-lhe explendidamente, os cabelos bem penteados e a gravata no seu devido lugar. O rapaz sorriu, nervoso, mas sem demonstrá-lo, na verdade era a primeira vez que entrava em ambiente tão luxuoso, sentia-se um peixe fora d'água.

O senhor Heinstein foi o primeiro em apertar-lhe a mão, agradecendo-lhe mais uma vez a ajuda concedida a sua única filha. Logo foi a vez da senhora Heinstein estender-lhe a sua, que Ikki ao invés de beijar, como ela esperava, apertou-a fortemente e a balançou com frenesi, soltando-a em seguida. A senhora encolheu-se incomodada.

Finalmente chegou a vez do noivo, que Ikki viu aproximar-se sorridente, mas um sorriso sarcástico, de troça, no rosto branco de cabelos dourados e olhos azuis. Radamanthys ofereceu-lhe a mão, dizendo estas palavras:

- Pensei que tivesse desistido do jantar! Quase chegava atrasado! - irônico.

- A hora dos elegantes é sempre tardia! - rebateu Ikki, apertando-lhe a mão com uma força fora do comum.

- A verdadeira elegância está em ser pontual. - retrucou o outro, sentindo o aperto. - Você realmente consegue se superar, rapaz. - Radamanthys põe as mãos nos bolsos. - Quase não o tinha reconhecido com essa roupa. Até que você passa por um cavalheiro!

- Já eu não posso dizer o mesmo de você! - Ikki sorri cinicamente.

- Não consigo nem imaginar onde conseguiu esse terno... - pegando no colarinho de Ikki como se quisesse ajeitar a roupa, de forma cínica. Este afastou-se. - Tenho certeza que você roubou isso.

- Você é tão simpático quanto eu sou tolerante! - disse Ikki, dando-lhe um tapinho no ombro, amistoso.

Ia saindo para cumprimentar os pais do noivo, mas este resolve provocar novamente.

- Há uma grande diferença entre os nossos sangues. Nas minhas minhas veias corre sangue nobre enquanto você é apenas um imigrante esfomeado que empesta as ruas desse país.

- Por que você não pega a tua riqueza e compra um pouco de dignidade? - Ikki vai até ele e o encara, olho no olho, muito próximo - Quanto será que custa um pouco de honra ou quem sabe um pouco de inteligência para se conseguir o que quer de uma mulher sem usar a violência? Entre você e uma cortesã, eu não sei quem é a prostituta!

- Ora seu... - Radamanthys queria investir contra ele, mas controlou-se no último momento. Não seria o primeiro a começar uma briga. - Eu tenho dinheiro para ter a mulher que eu quero na minha cama. - arrogante.

- Eu não preciso pagar para ter uma. - Ikki pisca-lhe um olho sarcástico - Era melhor ter ficado calado, não acha?

Radamanthys sente-se ferver por dentro e fecha o punho, mas a aparição de uma bela mulher no topo da escada, chamou sua atenção, assim como a de todos que estavam ali naquele momento. Ikki, notando a mudança no rosto do seu oponente, também vira-se para trás e é presenteado com a mais linda visão que um homem poderia ter. Pandora parou por um momento, duvidando em descer, seus olhos percorreram o salão, passando pela face de cada um dos presentes, até se deter em Ikki. Este estava simplesmente paralisado.

Após alguns alguns de silêncio, foi Radamanthys que, tomando a frente de todos, aproximou-se e foi receber a sua noiva ao pé da escada, pois ela acabava de descer. Ao passar por Ikki, sorri de forma cínica e dispara:

- Essa é minha, idiota!

Radamanthys recebeu na sua a mão feminina, que lhe sorriu sem jeito, tentando cumprir a promessa feita á ama, mas como lhe custava aquilo! Logo o noivo a conduziu para baixo, para que falasse com os presentes e após receber beijos de todos, Pandora sentiu bater forte o coração, quando o viu acercar-se, um belo sorriso másculo no rosto de traços fortes e foi com nervosismo e uma pitada de timidez que ela o olhou para lhe cumprimentar.

- Ikki, eu pensei que não viesse... - ela tentou sorrir.

- Como poderia deixar de vir? - e tomando a mão dela, levou-a aos lábios e a beijou.

- Não sabia que um office boy pudesse ser tão cavalheiro! - comentou ela, com a mão trêmula e ele sentiu.

- Não é cavalheirismo, só vi um dia no cinema e sempre tive vontade de fazer igual! - respondeu sarcástico. Ela sorriu. - A propósito, roubar é uma coisa muito feia! - falou-lhe em um tom baixo. Ela enrubesceu, relanceando os olhos a Helga. - Mas não se preocupe, não direi nada ao seu pai!

- Por favor, todos vocês, poderíamos passar á sala de jantar? - disse Anett, sorridente, com um sotaque algo falso que usava nas suas festas luxuosas, gesticulando bastante - Por aqui, sem esbarrar nas minhas pratarias!

- Não entendo porque ela pôs todos os pratos de prata para decorar as paredes como se fossem cavalos num desfile! - resmungou Mary ao marido - Isso não é nada requintado, ostentação demais não é algo cortês!

- Sente-se e cale a boca... - rebateu o marido, sorrindo para os demais - O que precisamos fazer é acabar de vez com essa palhaçada e tirar esse office boy do caminho do nosso filho.

- Do caminho? - Mary o encara, falavam baixo - E ele por acaso é um obstáculo ao nosso Radamanthys?

- Eu não sei porque você tem olhos na cara. Veja como ele e a Pandora se olham e sabe-se lá o que passou essa noite em que esteve "desaparecida". Essa história de salvamento não me convece.

O patriarca sentou-se á cabeceira, como sempre, sua mulher ao seu lado esquerdo, bastante espetaculosa, os pais do noivo do lado direito, primeiro o marido e depois a mulher. Radamanthys sentou-se ao lado da sogra e Pandora na sua frente, entre sua sogra e Ikki, posto junto a ela pelo fato de ser seu convidado de honra. Bastante próximos, os olhos do triângulo central não paravam de encontrar-se em silêncio.

Ikki olhava tudo aquilo com curiosidade, era a primeira vez que entrava em uma casa tão luxuosa. Olhou para o prato em cima da mesa, era de porcelana pura com certeza, passou o dedo pelo fundo e depois olhou: nem um resquício de pó. Balançou a cabeça negativamente, era isso o que o estressava nas famílias ricas! Tanto detalhe para sujar tudo de comida em seguida. De repente seus olhos se abriram desmesuradamente. Haviam 10 talheres divididos em cinco pares, cinco de cada lado do prato.

- Todos esses talheres são para mim? - perguntou á Pandora, no seu ouvido. Ela sorriu com delicadeza - Na verdade eu só preciso de uma colherzinha, se tiver algo parecido a isso aqui, eu ficaria satisfeito.

- Não se preocupe... - responde ela, olhando-o com carinho - Basta começar de fora para dentro, é a ordem! Cada par serve para um prato específico.

- E se come em ordem também? - indagou ele de cenho franzido, tentando apreender aquele mundo estranho - E vocês também fazem em ordem no banheiro? Ou vai me dizer que também possuem papel higiênico específico para cada... - fez um gesto indicando o que - De acordo com a comida que comem?

Pandora já não pôde conter o sorriso, era a primeira vez que alguém criticava, de forma bem humorada, a classe social a qual pertencia. Também Ikki havia caído na gargalhada, mas os olhares da mesa logo se voltarão para eles e os dois jovens calaram-se rapidamente, ainda com semblantes risonhos, tentando controlar seus impulsos.

- Parece que não estamos sendo muito corteses com o nosso convidado especial... - disse o senhor Heinstein, sorrindo sinceramente - Queria agredecer mais uma vez, diante de todos, a sua inestimável ajuda á minha filha, essa madrugada. Você salvou minha vida, meu jovem.

- Salvei a mim mesmo, senhor. - respondeu Ikki, Pandora o olhou assustada.

- Nós aqui falando em política e terminamos esquecendo o teor do nosso jantar desta noite... - seguiu o patriarca. - Está gostando da festa em sua honra, senhor Amamuya, é assim o seu nome, não é?

- Na verdade é Amamiya e sim, uma bonita festa, com gente bonita, bebida cara, comida ordenada, eu só não vi os cajuzinhos ainda... - sorriu.

Anett relanceou os olhos ao marido, fingindo não ter escutado o comentário, enquanto Henry e Mary se entreolhavam, cúmplices.

- Fale mais sobre você, Amamiya... - começou Radamanthys, sorrindo sarcástico.

- Pode me chamar de Ikki. - retrucou este.

- Conte-nos como é viver no Bruchbude! - dirigindo-se aos demais, como se fosse um assunto sério. Anett abriu os olhos ao escutar o nome do famoso bairro barra pesada.

- É muito tranquilo, bem poucos homicídios por dia. - disse Ikki, com uma calma assustadora - Mas lá tem religião, sabe, aquilo que impede os pobres de matar os ricos!

- E a sua casa? - perguntou Mary - Você vive sozinho, paga o seu próprio aluguel...

- Minha casa não é das piores, tem poucas baratas no verão comparada a outras que já vi por lá. E sim, vivo sozinho, minha família não é daqui e trabalho como office boy para pagar minhas contas, porque se fosse para ficar rico, eu jogava na loteria. Não é preciso ser rico para ser feliz, basta apenas ter muito dinheiro.

- Senhora, posso mandar servir o jantar? - perguntou uma criada á dona da casa. Anett deu-lhe a ordem e todos se prepararam.

Logo duas criadas começaram a servir o jantar. O mordomo acercou-se do noivo e serviu-lhe vinho.

- Ponha para minha noiva também. - ordenou com arrogãncia - E sirva-lhe a lagosta já aberta, para que não tenha que se sacrificar cortando as cascas! - sorriu.

- Vai mastigar a lagosta para ela também? - perguntou Ikki, Radamanthys o encarou. - Não, nada de caviar para mim, odeio comer porcarias de peixe! - respondendo á criada.

- Deseja vinho, senhor? - perguntou o mordomo.

- Não tem nenhuma cervejinha, não? - indagou com cara de companheirismo - E se tiver umas batatas fritas para acompanhar, melhor ainda!

Anett arregala os olhos, abismada, fazendo uma contorção facial incrível, indicando seu mal estar pela preferência do rapaz. Batatas fritas! Que coisa mais pobre!

- Não ponha caviar para mim. - anunciou Pandora, quando a criada aproximou-se dela. Radamanthys a encarou - Eu jamais gostei de ovas de peixe. - olhando o noivo com sarcasmo - E se tiver batata frita, pode me servir também. É a primeira vez que vou comer isso, apesar de sempre ter tido vontade! - confessou para Ikki.

- Você nunca comeu batatas fritas? - Ikki a encara, incrédulo - Em que mundo você vive?

- No mundo do tédio, Ikki. - disse ela. - Eu queria ser como você, faz o que quer e vai para onde quer na hora que deseja!

- E por que não pode? Seja original, desafie o impossível!

- Você pode me mostrar como? - ela pergunta, insinuante, com um sorriso no rosto.

- Claro, se você quiser. - ele entra no flerte - Quando terminarmos este sofrimento organizado, poderemos andar de montanha russa e tomar cerveja até vomitarmos!

- E você me ensina a cuspir?

- Você não sabe cuspir? - Ikki sarcástico - O que você aprende na escola?

Pandora sorriu, relanceando os olhos ao noivo que, naquele momento, encarava o casal com cara de poucos amigos. Foi o pai de Radamanthys que, bastante sorridente, disparou ao convidado especial, interrompendo a conversação dos pombinhos.

- Somos duas famílias musicais, senhor Amamuya...

- Amamiya! - corrigiu Ikki, fingindo pasciência.

- O senhor, por acaso, sabe tocar algum instrumento?

Os olhos de todos os presentes da mesa voltaram-se na direção do office boy. Ikki sentiu-se avermelhar-se, apesar de não ter demonstrado.

- Se eu toco algum instrumento... - repetiu, sorrindo amarelo. - Eu toco o meu... só o meu e o de mais ninguém... - desconfiado.

- Ele quis dizer instrumento musical... - disse Pandora, corada, sorrindo pela insinuação - O senhor Ikki Amamiya é um grande tocador de órgão! - falou a garota, impressionando o pai.

- É, isso é verdade, tenho um "órgão" muito grande... - comentou Ikki, quase entre dentes, sorrindo com cinismo.

- Então o senhor sabe tocar órgão? - sorriu o senhor Heinstein.

- Ui...er...bem...é que né... - relanceando os olhos á companheira - Eu sei? - fala para ela - Se for o órgão que estou pensando, eu toco muito bem. O único órgão que eu conheço é o meu, se por acaso tem outro, eu desconheço! - num sussurro.

- Claro que é! - diz a garota, ignorando Ikki - Você até fez uma demonstração quando eu estava em sua casa! - mentiu ela, sorrindo com exagero para todos.

- É... - Ikki entrou no jogo - Foi uma demonstração... - coçou o cabelo - Bem íntima...

- Sem querer desmerecer seu "instrumento"... - Radamanthys sarcástico, irritado, dando a entender a insinuação do outro - Eu particularmente não aprecio órgão. Prefiro um bom violino!

- Um violino bem tocado é um verdadeiro regalo dos deuses! - disse Anett, sorrindo para o genro.

- O senhor Amamiya também sabe tocar violino! - gritou Pandora entusiasmada, tentando fazer Ikki parecer interessante á sua família.

- Eu toco? - Ikki quase chorando. - É, eu toco...

- E qual é o seu estilo? - perguntou Mary, tomando de sua taça - Barroco, renascentista ou moderno?

- Ah... - Ikki, fazendo cara de entendido - Eu viro a cara e meto a vara.

Radamanthys engasgou com o próprio vinho pela resposta, tossiu várias vezes, fazendo com que o mordomo se aproximasse e lhe desse "delicadas" palmadas nas costas, a fim de que pudesse desengasgar.

- A música é boa escola, mas a pintura é minha paixão. - disse Mary, mudando de assunto, após o filho se recuperar - Mês passado fomos a uma exposição linda de Leonardo, no museu do Louvre!

- DiCaprio? - disse Anett, sorrindo, tomando champagne, querendo passar inteligência.

- DaVinci! - corrigiu Mary, vermelha.

Anett deu de ombros e olhando para Ikki, perguntou, de maneira afetada:

- Como veio parar aqui, na Alemanha?

- Ganhei a passagem numa aposta. Mas já pensava em vir para Europa tentar a vida. Gosto de pular de galho em galho, sem porto fixo!

- E você acha atraente esta vida assim, sem raízes, senhor Amamiya? - perguntou ela de forma severa e insinuante.

- Sim, madame, acho! - respondeu ele, decidido e um tanto quanto sério - Eu tenho tudo que preciso comigo: o ar nos meus pulmões, a minha moto. Eu gosto de acordar sem saber quem vou conhecer ou aonde vou parar.

Naquele momento, todos á mesa calaram-se sem saber bem por quê. Pandora olhava-o séria, era o único que parecia entender bem o que passava no seu coração. Naquele momento soube, sem meias palavras, que estava apaixonada por aquele rapaz.

- A vida é só uma, temos que aproveitar cada momento. Ontem eu era só um office boy que não tinha o que comer e hoje estou aqui, bebendo da cerveja mais cara e comendo caviar!

Radamanthys, com um cigarro na mão, buscava algo para acendê-lo, sem parecer prestar atenção ao homem ao lado da sua noiva.

- Toma! - grita o japonês.

Ikki retira do próprio bolso uma caixa de fósforo e atira para o rapaz, que agarra o objeto no ar, surpreso pelo arremesso.

- Temos que fazer cada dia valer a pena! - conclui ele.

- Sábias palavras! - concordou o senhor Heinstein, com sinceridade. - Então façamos valer a pena, por que nós, homens, não vamos ao meu escritório finalizar esta noite da melhor forma que um homem pode fazer? - sorriu, convidativo.

- Do que ele está falando? - perguntou Ikki á Pandora.

- Passar a noite em meio a fumaça de charuto, jogando cartas e tomando brandy! - respondeu ela, sorrindo.

- Essa é a melhor maneira para se finalizar uma noite? - ironizou Ikki, Pandora o olhou, acompanhando-o no tom de troça.

- E nós, mulheres, tomaremos chá e falaremos da boda mais esperada do ano! - disse Anett - O casamento da minha filha com o maior pianista da Europa!

Ikki ergueu uma sobrancelha, relanceando os olhos á companheira e percebendo seu ar de enfado. Naquele momento, Radamanthys levanta-se com um sorriso nos lábios.

- Imaginei que no dia do casamento fosse algo inesquecível, mas acho que essa noite é deveras o momento adequado! - disse, retirando uma caixa um tanto grande para ser só um anel - Eu espero que goste!

Aproximara-se de Pandora, por trás, entre ela e Ikki, abrindo a caixa e expondo um magnífico colar de diamantes, que prendia no pescoço como uma coleira, mas descia em uma teia de pedrarias, que formava uma rede em volta dos ombros. Era simplesmente belíssimo. Anett quase teve um ataque cardíaco.

Pandora, por sua vez, ficou séria, as feições bastante severas e Ikki, observando-a bem, não viu um semblante muito satisfeito pelo que via.

- Não era necessário, Radamanthys! - disse ela, tentando sorrir, querendo parecer o mais educada possível. A vontade que tinha era de socá-lo. - Eu não mereço um presente tão... dispendioso assim.

O noivo retirou a jóia e sem que ela movesse um músculo, pôde colocar no seu pescoço. Era realmente lindo e nela, Ikki notou e admirou, ficara simplesmente inesquecível. Engoliu em seco.

- A minha noiva sempre merece o melhor. - disse o noivo, admirando-a também - São 360 quilates!

- É bastante pesado e incômodo! - disse ela, séria.

- Foi feito para a realeza e nós somos a realeza, Pandora! - concluiu Radamanthys, sorrindo com superioridade. - Você sempre me pede provas de amor eterno. Nada mais eterno que os diamantes!

- Nunca te pedi provas de amor, Radamanthys. - disse ela, já irritada - Ainda mais provas materiais!

- De qualquer forma... - Ikki meteu-se, estava sério, mas ao mesmo tempo abobalhado pela visão - Ficou lindo em você!

Ela o olhou, mas ele desviou seu olhar após alguns segundos. Não, ele não podia competir com aquilo! Todos se levantaram e se dirigiram para lados opostos: os homens encaminharam-se na direção do escritório, as mulheres se sentaram no jardim. O senhor Heinstein, passando por Ikki, lhe sorri com amizade:

- Vai nos acompanhar ou prefere fazer companhia á mulheres, com suas conversas fúteis?

- Preciso ir para casa. Amanhã tenho que trabalhar cedo. - respondeu o jovem, sorrindo com sinceridade.

Jan Martin despediu-se dele e entrou no escritório. Ikki virou-se para seguir seu caminho, mas Radamanthys barrou-lhe a passagem, com um sorrisinho sarcástico no rosto arrogante:

- É melhor mesmo que você vá embora, conversaríamos sobre bolsas de valores, com certeza você não sabe nada sobre isso!

Passou por ele, esbarrando-lhe propositalmente. Mas virou-se e jogou-lhe novamente a caixa de fósforo, que Ikki agarrou com precisão.

- Toma, é seu. - e dando de ombros, perguntou - Gostou do colar? Os diamantes são os melhores amigos da mulher!

Ikki viu-o afastar-se, mas preferiu não responder nada. Suspirou, dando as costas ao loiro e deparando-se com Pandora que, naquele momento, havia-se aproximado por trás, sem que ele se desse conta. Encararam-se.

- Você vai mesmo embora? - indagou ela - Ainda está cedo, poderíamos dar uma volta no jardim e...

- Eu realmente preciso ir. - disse Ikki sorrindo, um nervosismo estampado no rosto - Ao contrário de vocês, eu preciso ganhar a vida. Amanhã tenho que voltar a ser escravo.

Ela estirou a mão para que ele a beijasse, como despedida, mas Ikki a surpreendeu, quando segurou sua mão e a puxou, depositando um beijo quente e úmido nos lábios femininos, não era um beijo prfundo, mas era romântico e enlouquecedor, fazendo-a estremecer. E enquanto deixava a boca presa á dela, depositou no decote que lhe tentara durante toda noite, arrancando um sobressalto da mulher, um papelzinho dobrado, retirando os dedos enquanto deixava-os deslizar de leve pela pele pálida do seio. Ela fechou os olhos, tornando-se vermelha pela carícia. Ele separou-se dela com um sorriso triunfante.

E sem dizer mais nada, saiu, sem sequer dizer adeus, despedindo-se das mulheres lá fora e partindo. Pandora retirou de entre os seios o pequeno bilhete e o abriu. Depois sorriu pelas palavras escritas:

"Faça valer a pena, estou esperando no jardim."

Ela retirou o colar, que ainda levava e olhando-se num espelho ali perto, caminhou discretamente, sem ser vista pelas mães entusiasmadas com os preparos do suposto casamento, na direção que Ikki, que estava, ao longe, parado ao lado da moto, num ponto afastado do jardim, sem ser visível a quem quer que estivesse na casa. Ele sorriu ao vê-la aproximar-se. Pandora chegou-lhe ao pé, também sorrindo, sem entender bem o teor daquele encontro. Antes que ela pudesse falar qualquer coisa, ele disparou:

- Quer ir a uma festa de verdade?

**o.O.o Continua o.O.o**


End file.
